Assassins
by Mega07ghost
Summary: The three professors often help on cases. But what if someone wants revenge for ending up in prison?
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This is the translation of one of my German fanfictions. It's set between season 2 and 3. Thanks to my Beta Mademoiselle Snowflake :D_

Assassins Chapter 1

"You really couldn't find a place that looks nicer than this one, Daniel?" The slim, tall woman examined the warehouse that her partner had chosen to be their headquarters. It was old and molded. There wasn't much furniture. Only a table, a couch and a few chairs stood in the middle of the room.

"Are you serious, Joss? That is the only thing that bothers you?" Daniel rolled his ice blue eyes and sat down. Annoyed he glanced at his watch. Of course Finn was too late again.It seemed like Joss didn't care about it really much. She strolled through the hall and looked around; disgust was written all over her face. Spiderwebs and mold decorated the walls.

"Could you please sit down?" Daniel's voice sounded irritated. He would have loved to tear his black hair out, but he had to pull himself together. When Joss was around him something deep inside him longed to kill someone. She was always full of high spirits and childish, it annoyed him. Her clothing didn't fit her age. The short pink skirt and white top made her look like a barbie doll and her red dyed hair let her green eyes shine but it was definitely not normal for a woman in her mid thirties. Slowly Joss came to Daniel and lay down on the couch, left her legs dangling of the edge. "Where is Finn?", she let out a sigh and right on time the door opened and a tall, muscular man with short brown hair entered the warehouse.

"Speaking of the devil.", Daniel said and his brown haired partner lifted one eyebrow and closed the door behind him.

"Come on, Daniel. I'm not _that_ bad." Finn sat down on the chair next to Daniel and gave him a questioning look. "So, what do you want?"

"He has a job for us." Joss smiled exited and lifted herself up to sit in a cross-legged position. She loved to work with Daniel and Finn. They were a great team, no job had ever failed. She really wanted to know who they had to kill this time.

"I'm sure you've heard about the three professors who helped the FBI in the last two years, right?", Daniel started and threw a file on the table. A photograph fell out of it. Joss took it and looked at it while Daniel continued explaining: "Well... The last man who went to jail because of them is not as merciful as the others."

Finn stole the picture from Joss and looked at it for a moment before he faced Daniel again. "Which means that we shall take care of them.", he concluded and Daniel nodded. "It wouldn't be a hard task, but the FBI is always near.", he explained.

"But you have more information than this photograph, right?", Finn asked and lay the picture back on the table. His partner nodded. He took the file and started to talk about the targets.

"The man on the left is Charles Eppes, math professor. I guess he's our biggest problem, because his brother is an agent. But he is the main target since he is the one who helps the most. The other two are secondary."

Sighing Finn rubbed his forehead. It sounded really hard. A man who was always watched by the FBI? They never had had a case like that before. "The woman next to him is Amita Ramanujan. It looks like the two are not a pair yet, but they do have feelings for each other.", Daniel continued and Finn seemed interested. "Unfortunately the two of them won't have a future.", he answered with a faked pity in his voice.

"True. We'll take care of that never happening. The other man is Dr. Larry Fleinhardt. He is physicist and Eppes' best friend. I think he is the one who we don't need to worry about much.", Daniel finished and Joss looked at the photo again, smiled interested.

"Alright. So... what's your plan?", Finn asked and ignored Joss. Daniel shrugged. "We all pick one person and take care of it. We'll do what we do best."

Finn tilted his head in confusion.

"But... didn't you say that it's hard when the FBI is always near them?"

Daniel smirked before he answered: "Nothing is too hard for us, did you forget that?" Finn had to grin too. "You're right about that."

"He's cute. Somehow." Daniel and Finn gazed at Joss who still looked at the photograph, humming. She lay on her back and let her legs dangle again.

"Yeah, Eppes is really popular around the campus.", Daniel said and Joss shortly glanced at him, rolled her eyes and then focused on the photo. "I'm not talking about him. I'm talking about this... Larry."

Daniel and Finn exchanged a confused look, then shook their heads. To each his own, they supposed. This rule seemed to be made for Joss. "Don't worry. I'll take care of him.", she chuckled dreaming. The other two didn't really care. Just one decision left.

"I'll take the girl. I'm sure that she will soon need help with her car."

It was Finn's trick. He manipulated cars, then presented himself as mechanic and repaired them. That way he gained the trust of his victims.

"Then I will take Professor Eppes, I guess." Daniel looked from one partner to the other. Soon the FBI wouldn't get help anymore. They would stop it.


	2. Chapter 2

Assassins Chapter 2

"Oh my, I''ll never make it in time-"

As Larry ran around the corner, hurrying because else he'd be too late for his lesson, he bumped into a lady. Books and files fell to the ground and Larry immediately knelt down to pick them up.

"I- I am sorry. I apologize.", he stammered and stood up. Finally lifting his head he was able to take a look at the woman in front of him. She was beautiful, wore a long black skirt and a white blouse, over it a blazer. Her long red hair she had tied up into a bun and she had put on some discreet make-up.

"Oh... It's not a problem." Smiling she put the books that Larry handed her under her arm and offered the man a hand. "I'm new here at CalSci. Jocelyn Smith, biology.", she introduced herself and Larry took her hand and shook it. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Smith."

Silence. Students and teachers were already in their classrooms and Joss and Larry were alone.

"And... you are?", Joss finally asked, chuckling slightly. She already knew the answer, but still she had to act normal in this situation. Larry let go of Jocelyn's hand and hit against his forehead.

"Pardon me. How impolite. I am Larry Fleinhardt, professor of astrophysics. Unfortunately I really have to go now, Miss Smith, because I'm running late. But we will surely meet again.", Larry excused himself and left for his classroom.

"Sure. See you.", Joss called after him, waved her hand and quietly added: "I _am_ sure."

She wandered through the floors of CalSci as she didn't know what else to do. Of course she did not teach any classes even though she had signed in as biology professor. It was really easy to get a fake identity for someone like her. Joss' eyes fell on an office door that had a sign next to it. 'Dr. Lawrence Fleinhardt' it said and beneath the time of office hours was written.

Carefully Jocelyn took a look around her and when she was sure that nobody was watching her she opened the door, smiling.

Chaos. That was the only word to describe the office. Files and books lay everywhere and it seemed like the professor was living in the room. Joss examined everything and as she ran across the blackboard with her fingers she accidentally wiped away some numbers. She didn't understand the things written there but still felt sorry about erasing it. Hectically she searched for a piece of chalk and after she had found one she wrote the numbers at the board again. Relieved Joss lay the piece back to where she had found it. She looked around herself again, examined some of the books lying everywhere.

She had killed a lot of men in her lifetime but none of them had been as interesting as Larry Fleinhardt. On one hand, he was smart and that made him a difficult target. On the other, he seemed to be clumsy and absentminded. That made Joss' job way more easy than expected and she would take it to her advantage.

"What are you doing here?" Joss turned around when she heard a female serious sounding voice behind her.

* * *

"Damn it!", Amita cursed. It was her first week as professor at CalSci and she would be too late because her car wasn't starting. Angry she jumped out and slammed the door close after her. Why did something like that have to happen now?

Annoyed Amita sat down next to her car and hid her face in her hands. The day could have turned out perfect... And now? Now she would be in deep problems and on top of that her car had to be repaired.

"May I help you? What's wrong, Miss?" Startled Amita lifted her head and looked into the soft brown eyes of a stranger. He offered her a hand so that he could help her standing up and carefully Amita took it and got on her feet. "Well... My car broke down and I have an important appointment.", she sighed and the man smiled. "Let that be my problem. May I introduce myself? Finn Burkham. Mechanic and every women's hero."

Finn gave Amita a wink and she was relieved because it seemed like she had found a saver just in time. "That's great.", she said and Finn opened the hood of the car and looked at the damage. Hardly he had to resist smirking because he exactly knew whose fault it was. It was great to look into Amita's thankful eyes. He had immediately seen that she trusted him. Finn repaired the damage as fast as he could and Amita thanked him, at least ten times, and asked how much she should pay him. But Finn just shook his head.

"I don't want any money. Beautiful women always get a free reparation. Especially when they are in trouble like you.", he complimented Amita and suddenly a thought crossed his mind. "Well... Actually you could give something to me. How about your name?" To really get to know each other was the foundation of trust and it made the job a lot more easier.

"Oh, ehm," Amita played with her hair before she answered: "Amita. Amita Ramanujan." "Amita. What a wonderful name. It fits to a wonderful lady." Finn smiled charming, gave Amita his mechanic card if she would be in trouble again and Amita said goodbye. As fast as she could she drove to CalSci. Better late than never at all.

* * *

Charlie was just finishing a few equations on his laptop when his eyes fell on the little clock of the screen. He should have met with Don a long time ago but he had forgotten it, his mind had been focused on his numbers.

He jumped up and walked over to the cash desk of the little cafe that he often visited. He didn't realize how Daniel, who sat at the table right next to him, pulled a little flask out of his pocket and poured a strange liquid into Charlie's cup. Daniel was careful and made sure that nobody saw it.

When he was finished he gazed at Charlie once again who still waited for a cashier to pay. Daniel stood up and left the cafe without being noticed. The job was easier than he had thought. Daniel had expected that Agent Eppes and his little brother were together more often. But to meet the professor alone was Daniel's advantage; the job was done. Sighing he thought of Joss and Finn. His partners would take their time for sure. They weren't as fast as Daniel because they always wanted to get to know their victims first. Daniel wasn't that patient. Satisfied he got into his car and drove to the warehouse.

* * *

Charlie returned to his table after paying and drank the rest of his cappuccino before he left the cafe and walked to his car. It didn't take much time driving and he arrived at the FBI, got into the elevator which took him up to the second floor. After the elevator door opened Charlie immediately ran to the restrooms. His stomach hurt though he was not sure why. What he knew was that the feeling of uneasiness would take overhand sooner or later. He was right. He threw up twice and when he left the toilet cabine and looked into the mirror he saw how pale he was. He sweated and his forehead and cheeks were red. What was wrong with him? Not long ago he had felt perfect and now? Now he felt sick, really sick.

Charlie left the restrooms and ran into the arms of his brother. This one saw that something was wrong. Worried he looked at his little brother's face.

"Charlie? Hey, what's wrong?"

But Charlie didn't answer. Suddenly he felt dizzy and a few seconds later he lost consciousness, collapsed and fell in Don's arms. In panic the agent hurried to get out his phone and he called 911. What was going on with his brother?

Coincidently David passed them and it gave him quite a fright when he saw his boss sitting on the ground, holding Charlie in his arms. "Don! Don, what happened?", he quickly asked and knelt down to check Charlie's pulse. It was not constant and first David thought that it would stop beating any moment. But the agent could still feel it to his relieve.

"Hello? This is Don Eppes. I need an ambulance to FBI headquaters. My brother broke down and is unconscious. Hurry!" Don's voice drew David's attention at him and he looked at his partner. The older Eppes brother looked really scared and upset. David had seen him like this just a few times in his life but he could understand it. If his siblings would break down right next to him he would look the same. Don ended the call and concentrated on Charlie again.

"Hey Charlie, the ambulance is coming. Everything will be fine.", he said, his voice quiet, as if Charlie could hear him. Painful minutes of waiting passed until Don heard sirens outside.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Just wanted to say that I (of course) don't own the characters of Numb3rs. Just the OCs are mine.

Assassins Chapter 3

Joss looked at the door and she faced a suspicious looking blonde woman. Who was that? And what did she want from Jocelyn's new love interest?

"I'm waiting for Dr. Fleinhardt. I'm new here and he is the only professor I've met up until now and I thought that he might show me the university.", Jocelyn answered the lady's question and this one didn't seem quite convinced but at least she pretended to believe it. Anyone could have realized that the two women weren't going to like each other.

"And you? Who are you? And why are you here?", Joss asked sounding slightly impudent. The blonde answered, as polite as she could: "Agent Megan Reeves, FBI. I'm here to talk about a case with Dr. Fleinhardt." As if Joss didn't know that she asked: "FBI? What does Dr. Fleinhardt have to do with the FBI?"

Megan still didn't trust the woman and kept her answer as short as possible. "Sometimes he works as a consultant when we need mathematical advices." She did not want to say too much. Maybe Larry didn't want his new colleague to know that much about him. "Interesting. And-" Jocelyn was interrupted by Larry who entered the room behind Megan. "Megan? What... What are you doing here? Not like I'm not happy to see you, but...", the professor stammered and blushed. Megan turned around to face him and smiled softly. "I wanted to talk to you about that new case but you already have a guest.", she explained and glanced at Joss who stood in the middle of the room, skeptically watching the two of them.

Why did Larry blush while talking to that woman? What did she mean to him? Was he in love with that Megan? No, no, no! That was impossible! SHE was in love with him. SHE thought of him as cute and adorable and SHE wanted to spend time with him. Alright... They had met half an hour ago but it was love at first sight, right?

"Miss Smith? Ehm... How can I help you?", Larry asked slightly irritated and Joss smiled shyly and played with a few strands of her hair that hang loosely to frame her face. "Well... I thought that you would be so kind and show me the university. I don't know my way around here yet." Larry glanced at Megan as if she could influence his decision in some way before he smiled at Joss.

"I'm pleased to do so. If you have time at 4 pm we can meet here."

Happy about this answer Jocelyn nodded. "Thank you. I will be here. See you later.", she said and walked towards the door. Passing Megan she cast her a victorious glance that made clear that she just won a point in this battle and Megan narrowed her eyes. She didn't like this new professor at all.

Joss closed the door behind her but stayed next to the room, eavesdropping Megan's and Larry's talk. "Don't you have a lesson now?" Megan sounded confused and Larry explained to her that he had remembered the wrong date. Megan chuckled. "That's so you, Larry." For a moment there was silence until Larry asked: "Okay, so what kind of case is it that you wanted to talk about?"

"Why don't we discuss this having dinner at that restaurant that we visited last time?" Joss grit her teeth, angry about these words. What was that agent thinking going out with HER Larry? The answer made her even more furious.

"O-of course. When?"

He said 'yes'?! How could he dare to say 'yes'? He had seen Joss, had seen her love for him. He couldn't just break her heart like this. No... It wasn't his fault. This Megan confused him and his thoughts. He loved Joss as much as she loved him. He just had to realize that. And Joss would make him realize it.

* * *

Finn started his car and followed Amita who didn't realize it. Everything was going like Finn had planned it. He would take the next chance to manipulate her car again so that she would have to call him for help. And then? Then he would have her phone number and could call her all the time, could terrorize her whenever he wanted to. He always worked like that. First he got the victims number and then he called them, day and night. He used a different voice and frightened his targets like that.

Finn smiled thinking about Amita's reaction. The poor girl would probably be in panic, would try to end the call, again and again. But maybe she was tuff and not like Finn expected her to be. Soon he would find out.

Suddenly Amita stopped the car and parked at the site of the street and Finn followed her example, parking a few parking lots behind her. He tried to stalk her but it was hard to get a good look because of the space between the two cars. She seemed to talk with somebody over the phone. Finn wondered who it could be. Maybe it was her little friend. Finn waited for about five minutes until Amita finally drove on. Finn followed her closely and after a few miles he realized where she was going. The hospital!

Interesting... Did Daniel already finish the job? Was the professor in hospital, dying slowly?

After parking her car Amita jumped out and ran to the entrance as fast as she could. Finn got out of his own car and walked over to hers. He pulled out a few cables and left. It was just too easy.

* * *

Amita ran down the hallway searching for Don. He had called to tell her that she should come to the hospital immediately. Something had happened to Charlie and Don had sounded worried. Finally Amita saw him pacing in front of a door together with his father Alan. When Don's eyes met Amita's he walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

Amita gulped before asking: "Don... How is Charlie?"

The agent shook his head.

"We don't know yet. Charlie was with me when he collapsed. The doctor is taking a look at him right now.", he explained and brought Amita to a chair so that she could sit down. She looked at Alan who couldn't stand still and looked really concerned about everything. He met her gaze and sat down next to her after contemplating for a short time.

"Amita... I'm glad that you came.", he said with quiet voice and Amita took his hand in hers. She gave him a comforting smile. "Of course I came. I'm worried too. When Don called me I drove here fast as I could."

Alan gave her a questioning look. Shouldn't Amita be at CalSci right now? Charlie had mentioned something like that.

"Don't you have class right now?", he asked and Amita seemed to remember it. She stood up saying: "Right. I should call Larry and tell him about this situation and ask him to send my apologies to the dean. I hope that he is in his office and that he answers the phone." She disappeared behind a corner and entered the 'mobile phone zone' that the hospital had marked with a big sign.

Shortly after that, Amita wasn't back yet, the door opened and Don and Alan looked into the face of a doctor. The older Eppes jumped up and walked over to him, asking about Charlie's condition. The doctor put a hand on Alan's shoulder to calm him before giving his answer: "Please calm down, Mr. Eppes. Your son will get better soon, he just needs to rest and sleep for some time."

Don and his father sighed relieved. That was great. Charlie would get better.

"I have a question, Mr. Eppes. Did your son get in contact with a snake lately?" Alan looked at the doctor in confusion when he heard that question. A snake? Why did the man want to know that?

"Not that I know. No."Alan exchanged a look with Don. Maybe he knew more but the agent shook his head and then asked the doctor: "Why do you ask?"

The doctor put on his glasses and read the file he held in his hands again. "Well... According to our results the reaction of Professor Eppes' body was caused by the poison of a snake. And we're not talking about a small portion here. He must have been bitten by a snake. Fortunately he got here really fast and the antidote has worked."

Don was surprised. Poison? It was clear that Charlie hadn't been bitten by a snake. So how did the poison enter his body? A bad idea crossed Don's mind but he did not say it out aloud. Instead he asked: "May we see him?" The doctor gave his permission but reminded them that Charlie had to rest and that not too many people should be in his room at the same time. So Don let Alan go first and searched for Amita to tell her that Charlie was alright. And Don hoped that it would stay like this.


	4. Chapter 4

Assassins Chapter 4

When Joss entered the warehouse Daniel could immediately see that she was unhappy about something. She tore out the rubber band that had been holding her hair and let herself fall onto the couch, crossed her arms. "You could've told me about her.", Jocelyn snarled at Daniel and he gave her a questioning look. Who was she talking about? He knew that CalSci did not have that many female professors so who did Joss meet? "Who do you mean?" Joss glared at him full of wrath. He pretended not to know about the agent?

"Agent Megan Reeves, FBI.", Joss imitated Megan's voice and Daniel didn't seem to be surprised.

"Well... I assume that professors working for the FBI do talk to agents sometimes. Or am I wrong about that?", he said as he didn't understand the problem.

"Talk? Yes. Go out to have dinner together? No!"

Daniel rose one eyebrow.

Dr. Larry Fleinhardt had a dinner date with an agent? That was unexpected. What kind of woman, except for Joss of course, would be interested in him?

"The professor has a date. So what?"

Daniel still didn't understand the problem. Everything Joss had to do was kill this Larry. His private situation did not play a great role. The only danger Daniel saw was that Agent Reeves could protect the professor, but she wouldn't be with him all the time.

"So what?!" Jocelyn couldn't believe that Daniel asked a question like that. It was obvious, wasn't it? She jumped up and walked around stamping, tearing her hair out. "This Megan should keep her fingers off him! They don't even fit together. He's mine! The first time we saw each other... the feels were there. If you had been there you would have felt it."

With every sentence Jocelyn said Daniel's eyes darkened. It wasn't happening again, was it? Joss had fallen in love. Something like that had already happened a few times and it had taken Joss nearly two months to finish her job back then. And now it would be like that again.

"Damn it, Joss, you're supposed to kill him and not to go out with him, you get that?", Daniel reminded his partner of her job and she stopped and looked at him.

"And I will kill him when I'm ready to do so." Sighing Daniel sat down on a chair and he was relieved when he saw Finn opening the door and entering the warehouse. "What's going on in here? I've heard Joss' voice miles ago.", he joked and Joss had enough. The two men were always mean to her.

"You are... the worst men I know! I''ll leave. I have to dress up for my date."

Head held high she passed Finn and left the hall, slamming the door behind her back. Finn looked from the door to Daniel who just rolled his eyes.

"She fell in love?", Finn asked, already getting what was going on, and Daniel nodded.

"She fell in love.", he repeated the sentence as statement.

"Oh man..."

Finn sat down on the couch and his friend looked at him in an optimistic and hopeful way. "Please tell me that this girl... Amita... is dead."

Finn shook his head. "I have to disappoint you. Wanna have have fun first."

Daniel had already suspected it but still he didn't like the fact that neither Joss nor Finn had done their job. "Am I the only one of us who works properly?", he asked a rhetorical question and Finn rose his shoulders. "I wouldn't be too sure about that.", he said and Daniel looked at him in confusion.

"What are you talking about? I've killed Eppes." The thought that Daniel had worked fast and assumed that Professor Eppes was dead had already crossed Finn's mind. "You see... Professor Ramanujan drove to the hospital, so probably Eppes is there.", Finn explained and Daniel didn't want to believe what he had heard just now. Eppes lay in hospital? That was impossible. It had been so much poison and still this Charlie had been brought to the hospital right on time? Damn! But Daniel would get another chance... and then Professor Eppes wouldn't survive.

* * *

Alan stroke his sleeping son's hand. He was so relieved to see him sleeping peacefully. It would have been a shock for him if something had happened to Charlie. Years ago he had lost his beloved wife... He couldn't have stand another loss. Everyday he was worried about Don because of his dangerous job. And now the concern about Charlie had been added to his usual worries.

When the phone call about Charlie collapsing and ending up in hospital had reached Alan he had driven to hospital as fast as he could. He had been so worried that he had nearly damaged another car by hitting the mirror. Luckily he had arrived safely. Fortunately the panic was gone now. Charlie was fine and soon he could come back home.

While Alan was with Charlie Don found Amita who desperately tried to call Larry. Why did he have no mobile phone? Don would get him one for sure so that he can help the FBI and so that people can reach him.

"Amita?" Don carefully said because he didn't want to scare Amita and she turned around. "He's not answering the phone. I can't reach him!" Tears filled Amita's eyes.

"Hey, that's no problem. I''ll just drive to CalSci and talk to Larry. You can go and see Charlie.", Don calmed her and smiled. Of course he wanted to see his brother too but it seemed like Amita needed it more right now. Don would visit Charlie later.

"You... You mean he's okay? He's fine?", Amita sniffed, not quite believing it, and Don nodded. "Yeah, he's gonna be fine. Now go see him."

Happy about the news Amita walked down the hallway to the room and Don looked after her. Amita seemed to like Charlie really much. They would make a great pair.


	5. Chapter 5

Assassins Chapter 5

  Jocelyn opened the door to her apartment, entered and threw her jacket on a nearby chair. First she went into her bedroom because she had to find the right clothes for her meeting with Larry. It was something like their first date and the first impressions were really important. Joss opened her wardrobe and took a critical look at her clothes. Everything that fit her style Larry probably wouldn't like. The only outfit that the professor could possibly like was the one she wore right now. Why hadn't she bought more of these clothes? Joss turned her whole wardrobe upside down and finally found a short black skirt. This would be okay. She would wear a simple blouse and this skirt; it would look really well. Joss glanced at the pink clock which hang on the wall. It was already 2 pm so she just had two hours left until the meeting. As fast as she could she put on the chosen clothes and looked at herself in the mirror. Though black wasn't her favorite color she had to admit that the skirt looked gorgeous on her.   
Jocelyn walked into the bathroom and asked herself if she should put make-up on. She had to think about this Megan that Larry apparently thought of as attractive. The agent hadn't had put on make-up. Joss looked at her vanity case. She took out her favorite pink lipstick and again she had to think of Megan.   
Furiously Joss shook her head, forced away the thought and put on the lipstick. What was going on? Why did she always compare herself to that woman? If Larry really liked her then he would accept her the way she was. The feelings were important and not the appearance. So Joss put on her make-up like always and made herself two braids. Larry would like her; she was sure about it.   


* * *

  
Amita knocked a few times before she entered Charlie's room. Alan turned around and smiled softly. Amita returned the smile, closed the door behind her and sat down on the second chair that stood beside Charlie's bed.   
"Has he been awake yet?", she silently asked and Alan shook his head. "No, not yet. But I can understand it. After being poisoned he will probably need to rest for a long time." With wide eyes Amita stared at Alan. Charlie had been poisoned? Who would do something like that?   
"Poisoned? My god.", she said and Alan decided to change the topic. He just didn't want to think about the fact that someone had tried to hurt or even worse to kill his son.   
"Is Don waiting in front of the room?", he asked and Amita realized that the topic 'poison' should be ignored now. "No... He drove to CalSci to tell the dean that I'm not coming and to search for Larry.", she explained Don's absence and then added: "But he''ll surely come here when Charlie is awake again."   
Alan nodded understanding. Though he had wished his oldest son to be with them right now even Don couldn't do anything about the situation. Charlie was sleeping and Don couldn't change it. Slowly Alan stood up and Amita looked at him in confusion.   
"I''ll leave the two of you alone and get myself some coffee."   
Alan left the room and Amita looked after him before turning back to Charlie. He was in a deep sleep and did not show any signs of waking up. Carefully Amita took his hand in hers. She didn't know if Charlie felt the same way about her as she felt about him but just to feel him close to her was great. Despite they had been on a date already and had kissed each other they weren't a couple yet. But Amita really hoped and wished that they would turn out to be one. And that hope was enough for her right now.  


* * *

  
Don knocked at Larry's office door and was surprised to see Megan opening it. He knew that Megan and Larry had been on one or two dates but he hadn't expected his partner to be here.   
"Hey Don.", Megan greeted her boss and let him in. Don looked around but Larry was nowhere to be found.   
"Hey Megan. Where's Larry?", he asked and Megan smiled slightly. "We were out for dinner and he has to search for a parking lot right now. He should be here soon." Don nodded and sat down on one of the chairs. Megan looked at him questioning.   
"What's wrong? You look concerned about something."   
Don sighed and wiped one hand over his face.   
"Charlie is in hospital.", he explained why he had come and Megan looked shocked. "What? What happened?", she asked upset and Don told her about the poisoning but he also said that Charlie was better now.   
"But who would poison Charlie?" Megan couldn't imagine that someone wanted to hurt the professor.   
"Charles was poisoned?"   
Megan and Don looked at the door. Larry looked from Megan to Don, horrified by what he just had heard, and Megan immediately tried to calm him. She put a hand on his shoulder. "Y...yes. But he's better now. The antidote has worked."   
But that didn't seem to relieve Larry. Stressed he walked up and down in the room.   
"I ha- have to go see him. Which hospital is he in? Which room? Is Alan with him?"   
The questions poured out of the professor's mouth just like a waterfall. Finally Don started speaking too. "Larry, calm down. Charlie is sleeping. Amita and Dad are with him but they soon have to leave him too. The doctor said that Charlie needs to rest. I'm just here to inform you about it and to ask if you can send Amita's apologies to the dean. She can't come."   
Larry got silent after he had mumbled to himself before. He looked at Don as if he was searching for the truth in Don's eyes. And it seemed like Don was being honest and not just trying to calm Larry.   
"O- of course. I will send her apologies right away. You're sure I should not go to see Charlie?" Larry was shewing his nails nervously.   
"I am sure. You can visit him tomorrow."   
After hearing Don's words Larry just nodded and turned around to go to the dean. He was in his own world again, thinking and contemplating Charlie's situation. Megan and Don didn't blame him for just leaving them behind. That was Larry. Don said goodbye to Megan and drove back to the hospital to take care of his father.


	6. Chapter 6

Assassins Chapter 6

Don was irritated when he met his father in front of Charlie's room. Why wasn't he with his youngest son?

"Dad? What are you doing out here?", Don asked and Alan threw his empty coffee mug in a bin while he stood up and answered: "I wanted to leave Amita and Charlie alone for some time."

Don nodded and sat down. Alan realized that something was bothering his son.

"What's wrong, Donnie?"

The agent sighed when he heard his father's question. He didn't want to upset him without a good reason but they had to talk about it. "Dad, we both know that Charlie hasn't been bitten by a snake. Which means that someone must have poisoned him."

Alan gulped. Don was right. Someone had poisoned Charlie and had tried to kill him. A cold shiver ran down his spine when he thought about it.

"I can't understand it. Who would do something like that?"

Don shrugged. "I have no idea. But I will find the one who did it. And until I do so I will always have an agent keep an eye on Charlie. Nothing will happen to him."

With a determined look in his eyes Don looked up at his father. A stone fell from Alan's heart who now knew that Charlie was under protection from now on. The tense situation was interrupted by Amita who came out of Charlie's room in hurry.

"He's waking up.", she exclaimed excited. Don and Alan exchanged a short glance, before both of them ran into the room to be at Charlie's side.

Moaning, the mathematician slowly opened his eyes. The first thing he saw were the relieved faces of his family. His father was holding his hand and his brother patted his shoulder saying: "Hey, Chuck. Good to have you with us again... awake."

Charlie rolled his eyes and looked at Don who smiled maliciously but friendly.

"If you call me Chuck again then I''ll go back to sleep.", Charlie replied and then his eyes fell on Amita who was standing a few steps away from the family.

"Amita? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be teaching your class right now?", he asked nervously and Amita stepped forward. "Don't worry, Charlie. Larry has sent my apologies. When I heard that you are in hospital I just had to come.", she calmed her friend and he seemed happy about the answer.

"But... why am I in hospital anyway?", he then asked a little bit confused and looked at Don. "You don't remember? You were at FBI headquarters and lost consciousness."

Slowly Charlie's memory returned. Right... he had felt sick and had thrown up. And after he had left the restroom he had fainted in Don's arms.

"Right. I felt sick suddenly and I had no idea why."

Amita, Don and Alan exchanged glances. It was time for explanations.

"Charlie... It looks like you... were poisoned." Alan spoke the words really quiet but Charlie still understood him. With huge eyes he stared at the others. He had been poisoned? But... why? He didn't know anyone who would want to hurt him? He hadn't done anything bad.

"W- why would someone poison me?", Charlie asked the question aloud.

"We don't know. But I promise you that I''ll do anything so that something like that won't happen again."

Of course, on the one hand, Charlie was relieved to hear these words from Don but on the other hand the thought that someone wanted to kill him worried him. What had he done wrong? He didn't understand.

* * *

When Larry entered his office Megan was already gone. She had left him a letter which said that she had enjoyed the dinner but that she had work to do. Smiling, Larry put the letter away and sat down to correct some tests. His smile disappeared when he thought of Charlie. His best friend had been poisoned and lay in hospital; it was a horrible thought. Larry would definitely visit him on the next day.

A few minutes after 4 pm someone knocked at the door and Larry stood up to open it. In front of him Joss stood, smiling happily.

"Oh... Hello, Miss Smith.", he greeted his new colleague politely and let her come in. He looked around and asked himself what kind of impression he and his office made. Everything was a mess and really chaotic.

"Please call me Joss. I'm no fan of this 'Miss'-thing."

Larry could understand Joss. He didn't like it either. Colleagues shouldn't have an impersonal relationship.

"Alright, Joss. Then please call me Larry." Just like when they had met for the first time Joss offered her hand and Larry shook it. Confident with how things worked out Joss laughed and brushed some strands of hair out of her face and behind her ear.

"I'll just pack my things together and then I'm gonna show you everything, okay?", Larry said and put the tests in his bag. Joss stayed in the corner of the room and watched him doing it. She leaned on the wall, slowly rocking up and down.

"Alright, I am ready."

Larry looked up from his things and decided to clean the rest of the room later. Now he would spend some time with Joss. This one smiled again and then left the office together with Larry.

The professor showed her the whole campus. Every faculty, every lecture hall and the area outdoors. Even though Jocelyn wasn't really interested in all these things she listened attentively. She just loved listening to Larry's explanations.

"And this is the most visited place of the university. The cafeteria."

Joss chuckled and when Larry asked if she wanted some coffee she immediately said yes. They sat down at a table next to a window and Jocelyn looked confused when she saw the glass of milk standing in front of Larry. The physicist realized her gaze and scratched the back of his head, looking slightly embarrassed.

"That is... hard to explain but I only eat and drink white food."

Joss took a small sip of her coffee and looked at the professor, expecting him to tell her more.

"Interesting. I would love to hear an explanation."

It surprised Larry. This pretty, smart woman wanted to know why he only ate and drank white food? Up until this moment Megan had been the only one interested in it.

"Alright... If you want to be bored."

Larry talked about one of his fields of research, super symmetry, and Joss didn't understand a thing but still she enjoyed spending time with Larry. He seemed to like her.

"What about you? What is your field of research? Biology has great spectrum of topics."

Joss nearly choked on her coffee when she heard that question. What should she say? She had no idea of the subject she pretended to teach... at least not yet. How could she escape this situation?


	7. Chapter 7

Assassins 7

Jocelyn talked about the first thing that came to her mind.

"Well... I'm focusing on diseases that have gone extinct. Why have they gone extinct? Could they come back again? These are some of the questions I try to answer."

Larry seemed to find the topic interesting and wanted to know more so Joss explained some other things. She was not sure if everything she said was correct but she wanted to spend as much time with Larry as she could.

Time passed by and when the physicist took a glance at his watch he realized that he should already be correcting the tests again.

"It was great to spend time with you, Joss. But I have to get back to work now. I'm sorry.", he excused himself and stood up to leave. Jocelyn tried to hide her disappointment and stood up too.

"It... it's okay. Work is important.", she replied and accompanied Larry to his office. "Thank you for showing me everything. See you.", Joss said and Larry waved her goodbye before he sat back on his desk. He looked at the tests. This would be a long night.

* * *

It was already late when Amita left the hospital and walked to her car to drive home. She had been glad to see Charlie awake and healthy again but she had forgotten the time. Her happiness disappeared when she tried to start her car's engine and it didn't work. Not again!

The mechanic who had helped her in the morning came to Amita's mind and she got out his card. Quickly she dialed his number and waited for someone to answer the phone.

Finn was still at the warehouse with Daniel and tried to calm his partner. He was really upset about his failed plan. When Finn's phone rang both of them fell silent. Finn looked at the display. He didn't recognize the number but he kind of knew who it could be. He wrote down the number before he answered the call and heard Amita's desperate voice.

"Yeah... I understand. I''ll come right away.", Finn calmed the poor woman and then ended the call. He grinned at Daniel who just pointed at the door.

"Go."

Immediately Finn stood up and left the warehouse. Again he would be the knight in shining armor.

* * *

It was obvious that Charlie didn't feel comfortable when he met the agent who Don had asked to come over for Charlie's protection. He would have preferred his brother to stay with him.

Don had always looked after him since they were kids. When Charlie had wanted to try out some dangerous experiments Don had stopped him. When Charlie had been bullied by other students his big brother had come to save him. So it was obvious that Charlie wouldn't feel save without Don now.

Alan had already left the hospital and when the other agent stood in front of the door and Charlie and Don were alone the professor decided to speak about the topic. "Don... Why can't you stay here over night?"

Charlie looked at his brother with big puppy-like eyes. He felt like a small helpless child. But he really wanted Don to be near him.

"Believe me, Charlie, when I say that Aaron is a good agent. He will protect you.", Don assured Charlie but this one looked down at his blanket.

"Of course he is a good agent...", he started talking before he looked up again and added: "... but he's not my brother."

Don didn't know what he should reply. He wanted to stay with Charlie too but he also wanted to find the person who had done this to his brother. He wanted to make sure that this person would be caught so that he or she could never hurt Charlie again.

"Charlie, I''ll be back as soon as I can. But first I want to catch the person who did this to you, okay?"

Charlie had to smile. It was like always! Don was his big brother, his own private guardian. And if he would come back soon Charlie was alright with this Aaron protecting him for some time.

"Okay. Bye.", Charlie said. Don smiled satisfied and patted Charlie's shoulder once again before he left the hospital and drove to FBI headquarters. Colby, David and Megan would surely help him with the research.

* * *

Joss lay on her bed and stared at the clock. How much time had passed since her meeting with Larry? Half an hour? One hour? Maybe even a few minutes more.

And Jocelyn already missed the professor. She thought of their talk, thought of his friendly naive behavior and his explanations. Everything about him was just fascinating.

"He'll never love you."

Joss startled and looked beside her. A huge teddy bear and a few other stuffed animals, dogs and cats and even a unicorn, sat in her room's corner. She loved these stuffed animals really much because they had been presents from her former lovers.

"Why do you expect him to like a childish woman like you?", the unicorn chuckled and Joss gave it a furious glance. These stuffed animals didn't know anything! Joss loved Larry and he loved her.

"Of course he loves me! Our date was perfect and...", Joss started but the teddy bear interrupted her: "Date? He just showed you the university. That's not a date."

Jocelyn pressed her hands on her ears and hummed loudly. She didn't want to hear the painful words. But the voices were in her head.

"He's way too smart for you."

"Shut up...", Joss sobbed but the voice continued.

"He doesn't even like you."

"Shut up.", Joss commanded, louder this time.

"Nobody loves you."

"Shut up!" Joss jumped up and grabbed the teddy bear. She ripped it apart as much as she could. The fireplace in her living room came to her mind and she took all of the stuffed animals and ran into the room. Quick she lit a fire and threw one stuffed animal after the other inside the fireplace, still mumbling: "Shut up."

Again and again and again.

Larry loved her. And soon he would show it. They would be the perfect couple. Everything would turn out fine. Wouldn't it?


	8. Chapter 8

Assassin Chapter 8

After Don had informed his team members about everything - Megan had already known it but Colby and David hadn't - Don wanted to drive to the cafe Charlie had told him about but he came to the realization that it was probably closed already. So he would have to check the security cameras on the next morning. It seemed like the team couldn't do anything on that day anymore so Don sent them home.

As there was nothing he could do right now the agent sat at his desk and thought about anyone who could have a motive to poison Charlie. Charlie was friendly and well-liked. He was always polite and his students and colleagues loved him.

He was always helpful.

Helpful? Don stopped. Yeah... His little brother was very helpful. He even offered his help to the FBI a lot. Don gulped. That couldn't be true. What if an old criminal was responsible for the attack on Charlie? A lot of people who had been caught because of Charlie knew about the professor's help. It was possible that one of them wanted Charlie out of the way. The question was who? Charlie had helped on a lot of cases and many people probably held a grudge against him.

And how could the perpetrator have done it? He couldn't have broken out of prison. Maybe he had hired an assassin. Don felt sick thinking about that possibility.

Somebody was out there and wanted his little brother dead... and it was HIS fault! How could he have been so dumb to let Charlie work for the FBI? He should have protected Charlie better, shouldn't have let him work on the cases. But now it was too late for that realization. Don had to concentrate on finding the person who had hired the assassin - at least he thought of a crime committed by an assassin. So he looked through the files of cases where the mathematician had helped.

* * *

Joss knocked on Larry's office door. It was late but she just had to see him right now. As nobody answered her knock she silently opened the door, entered the room and closed the door again.

Jocelyn looked over to the desk where Larry sat. He lay, arms crossed and face buried in them, on the desk and slept. Smiling Joss snuck up on him and carefully stroke over his back. He was just adorable, sleeping like that. Jocelyn's smile disappeared when she thought about her having to kill Larry. She was not sure if she could do it when the time came. The feelings stood in her way. She really loved Larry and to kill him wouldn't be easy. But she had to do it as it was her job. Sighing Joss went to the door and glanced at Larry one last time before she left his office and walked down the hallway.

A few students passed her by and she nodded friendly, tried to be as inconspicuous as she could. But in a group of students she saw someone who she unfortunately knew very well. Joss followed the group and when they passed by Larry's office someone stepped out of the crowd. The person carried a big bag with him, a sport bag. Furiously Joss walked over to the man, grabbed his arm and pressed him against the wall.

"Daniel? What the hell are you doing here?", she hissed angry and the man freed himself from her grip.

"I'm doing the job you were supposed to do.", he answered and walked towards Larry's office. Joss followed him and grabbed his arm again. Daniel turned around and looked into Joss' begging eyes.

"Please, please, please. Just give me some time with him. I'm begging you, Daniel."

Tears filled Jocelyn's eyes but her partner didn't care. He broke lose and walked on. If Joss wasn't able to do the job he would kill Larry. And he would do it now, even if Joss didn't want it. But Jocelyn blocked his way. Her sad begging look had changed into an angry one.

"Don't you dare touch him!", she snapped at Daniel who was surprised by that reaction. He hadn't expected Joss to care so much about the professor. There were too many feelings and the way Joss looked at him made Daniel feel uncomfortable. He knew what she was able to do when she acted like that, had already experienced it once. If he really entered that office it wouldn't take a good end for him.

* * *

Amita waited anxiously for Finn to arrive. She wanted to get home as soon as possible to get some sleep after the exhausting day. She was glad when she saw his car rolling on the parking space and she waved at him. The good looking man got out of his car and smiled at Amita.

"Another problem? Two times a day? That's really rare." Finn arrived at Amita's car and she sighed.

"Yeah... Seems like misfortune is following me.", she said and Finn nearly pitied her. But he would help her since that was the reason he came for. He started working at the car and asked: "May I ask what you're doing here at hospital? Are you a nurse?"

Amita shook her head.

"No, I work as professor at university. A... good friend of mine is in hospital.", she told Finn and he rose an eyebrow.

"Just a friend or your boyfriend?"

He gave her a sly smile and Amita's reaction showed that it was more than friendship.

"Well... That's none of my business I guess. Is your friend okay?", Finn tried to find out more about Charlie's status of health. Amita's face lit up.

"Yes, he's better."

Daniel wouldn't like to hear that. But Finn would have to tell him.

"Nice. Could you please hold the hood for a second?"

Amita nodded and held the hood of her car while Finn walked over to his own car, searching through the tools. He at least had to pretend repairing Amita's car. He looked at the gloves he was wearing and then looked around. There were no security cameras or witnesses in sight. Actually Finn had planned to frighten Amita for some time but the moment was just too perfect. Amita had turned her back on him and she could not see how Finn got out a pocket knife. Slowly he walked towards her.


	9. Chapter 9

Assassins Chapter 9

Amita asked herself how long it would take Finn to come back. The hood of the car was really heavy and hard to hold and she didn't have that much strength in her arms. Amita turned around, saying:

"I can't hold the hood any long-"

She wasn't able to finish. Pain gripped her body and she wanted to cry out, but she couldn't. There was no sound coming out of her mouth. What had happened just now? She looked into Finn's face; he stood right in front of her. She followed his arm with her eyes and discovered the source of the pain. There was a knife in her chest. It didn't take long until Amita's shirt turned dark red and she collapsed. While doing so the knife was pulled out of her body and even more blood streamed out of the wound. Amita gasped, tried to breath and tears streamed down her face. It hurt so much.

Finn looked down at Amita and he realized that he had made a mistake. He hadn't cut her throat, like he had planned it, but instead he had just stabbed her when she had turned around. She was still alive! And she knew who he was. Damn it, how could that have happened to him?! Finn knelt down and pressed a hand on Amita's mouth when she tried to scream out. Amita fought against Finn when he wanted to stab her again and suddenly she felt a screwdriver laying on the ground next to her. It had been the first tool that Finn had used to repair the car before he had gone back to search for other tools. Amita grabbed the screwdriver and stabbed it into Finn's leg. The man screamed in pain, held the hurt leg and Amita used her chance to stand up. She stumbled towards the hospital entrance. But Finn didn't give up yet. He grabbed her foot and made her fall like that. Finally Amita managed to yell. She hoped that someone heard her.

Finn seemed to realize that he had failed. He would be caught by the police and would go to jail; there was no way around it. But he would finish the job. Finn took the knife and stabbed it into Amita's leg so that she couldn't stand up again. But the woman crawled away as fast as she could, she didn't look behind her.

"Help! Somebody help me! Please!", she screamed and finally she saw someone coming out of the hospital. It was a young man. When he realized what was going on, he immediately came running.

"FBI! Let the woman go!"

The closer he got the better Amita could identify him. It was the agent who had protected Charlie. Probably someone had taken over his role. Amita was relived and lay still. But the relief didn't last long.

Amita felt something in her back. It was the pain again! A shot fell and when Amita looked to the side she saw Finn falling onto the ground next to her. His eyes were wide, blood came out of his mouth and he didn't move. Amita stared at him in shock and she didn't really hear the voice of the agent who had joined her side. The world around her turned black and she got tired. The last thing she saw was the cold dead expression in Finn's eyes.

* * *

Charlie couldn't sleep really well, a nightmare haunted him. He felt that something was wrong. Sweat ran down his face when he woke up and screamed. Immediately the agent who stood in front of the door came in and asked if everything was okay. It was a different man but Charlie didn't care at the moment. He just had to know that someone was there to protect him.

"Y... yeah. I just had a bad dream.", he replied and the agent gave him a short nod before he left the room again and positioned himself in front of the door.

Sighing, Charlie leaned back and thought of the dream. Someone had tried to kill him. He hadn't been able to identify the person since it had been a shadowy figure. The man had pointed a gun at Charlie... and then he had pulled the trigger. Though it had been just a nightmare the pain had felt quite real. Charlie could still feel it. Luckily the nightmare had ended but as the mathematician thought about it he came to the realization that it was still his new reality. Somebody wanted to kill him, a scary thought. But Charlie was under protection... right? Nothing could happen to him because the FBI was there.

Yells of doctors and nurses interrupted Charlie's thinking.

"Hurry! We have to operate her so prepare a surgery room!"

Charlie looked at the door and asked himself what might have happened. All day long he had heard voices of doctors who had to use the hallway to reach the surgery rooms. All the time Charlie had asked himself how many poor people got hurt or even worse died every day. It was a gruesome thing.

Accidents, gang fights, robberies... there were so many variables leading to the hospital.

Charlie winced when the door opened and Aaron, the first agent who had protected him, came in. He had blood on his hands and looked really upset.

"What-", Charlie asked and Aaron looked at him, concerned about something . How should he explain what had happened?

"Dr. Eppes? Your friend... Miss Ramanujan... Someone tried to kill her."


	10. Chapter 10

Assassins Chapter 10

Don sighed. He just couldn't find anything in the files that gave a hint about who wanted Charlie's dead. The problem was that Charlie had worked on too many cases and there was no possibility to narrow the cases down. Don threw the file he had been looking at on the desk and looked at the next one.

When his phone rang he immediately answered it. Did something happen to Charlie? Don was already worried and when he heard Aaron's desperate voice his fear grew worse. He listened closely to what the agent told him. It was about Amita. Someone had tried to kill her and she was in surgery right now. Aaron had shot the person who did it; the LAPD was at the crime scene already and Aaron had informed Charlie about everything and now the mathematician seemed to be in his own world and didn't react to Aaron's words. Don said that he would come right away, ended the call and ran to the elevator.

'As if the worry about Charlie isn't enough already.', Don thought while the elevator went down. Now Amita had been hurt too and Don didn't know how she was. A thought occurred on the agent's mind. Maybe the man who had tried to kill Charlie was the one who had attacked Amita. Don really hoped for it. Because if he was right then the man was dead and Charlie was out of danger. But Don had no guaranty that he was right. Now he had to drive to the hospital as fast as possible.

* * *

Charlie still tried to understand the information Aaron had given him. Someone had tried to kill Amita? But... Why? Amita had done nothing wrong. Nobody had a reason to hurt her. Except for... Charlie didn't dare to finish the thought.

Maybe it was because of him. What if someone had hurt Amita because she was important to Charlie? If it had been the man who had tried to kill him. And now, after the attack on Charlie had failed, the person hurt the people dear to him. That was the only explanation Charlie could come up with. But on the other hand... what kind of advantage would hurting Charlie's friends bring? There had to be another reason. Charlie thought about it.

What did he and Amita have in common?

They were both professors at CalSci. But that was no reason to kill them since they were well-liked and Amita had started her job only a few days ago.

What else?

Charlie gazed at the door where the agents who protected him stood. Of course! The FBI! Charlie and Amita were both working on some cases. And probably some criminals knew that. Charlie gulped. Someone had tried to kill Amita and him so that they couldn't help the FBI anymore. But that person was dead. Aaron had said that he had shot the man who had attacked Amita. That meant that he and Amita were safe now... or not? Unless there were more attackers than one. Charlie hoped that it wasn't like that but a strange feeling told him that the possibility for more criminals was really high. But that didn't matter because the FBI protected him and Amita here in the hospital. They were out of danger.

Relieved Charlie lay back down and closed his eyes for a moment. The surgery would go well and Amita would get better just like him. And soon they could drive to CalSci together and teach there, both as professors. And since Amita wasn't a student anymore they could start to have an open relationship. But only if they really fit together. Sometimes Charlie had his doubt about him and Amita being able to be a pair because they had nothing to talk about except for math. But Larry had said that this especially showed how great they fit together.

Charlie's eyes shot open and he sat in his bed upright.

Larry! How could he forget about his friend? Larry helped the FBI too, even more than Amita. And if there were more than one attacker... Charlie reached for the telephone next to his bed and dialed the number of Larry's office. He hoped that his friend would answer.

* * *

The sound of a telephone ringing woke Larry up and he looked around in confusion. Where was his phone? He searched for it beneath papers and books and luckily found it.

"Fleinhardt?", he mumbled sleepily but he was wide awake when he heard Charlie's voice. His friend said something about Amita getting attacked and being in surgery now.

"Oh my! I'm coming over right away, Charles. I'll be there as fast as possible."

Larry jumped up, reached for his jacket and the key to his car. But Charlie begged him to wait.

"Excuse me? My best friends are in hospital and I shall stay here and wait? No, my dear friend. I'm coming now.", the physicist answered but waited for Charlie's reply.

("Larry... I believe that you're in danger too. I think that the attacks on Amita and me are related to our work for the FBI. You better stay at CalSci and call Megan.")

Larry didn't want his friend to worry about him. But on the other hand he wanted to go and see Charlie and Amita as soon as possible. Sighing Larry sat back on his chair and thought about it.

"Alright, Charles. I'll stay here. Is Don coming to the hospital?", Larry gave up the discussion but made sure that Charlie was not alone.

The mathematician assured Larry that Don was on his way and satisfied with that answer Larry ended the call and dialed Megan's number. The agent answered her phone fast and after Larry had told her about the talk with Charlie she said that she would come right away and she ended the call. Larry remembered Charlie's words. He was in danger too? It was a strange feeling now that he thought about it. The professor hoped that Megan would be there soon. Waiting anxiously he decided to walk to the entry so that Megan wouldn't have to search for him too long. She probably knew that he was in his office but he didn't just want to sit and wait. Larry stood up and opened his office door. He startled.

"Joss? What are you doing here?"


	11. Chapter 11

Assassins Chapter 11

Joss looked from Daniel to Larry and back again. She needed an excuse, fast.

"Ehm... I just wanted to ask you something but it seems like you are in hurry so it doesn't matter. The question wasn't that important anyway.", she tried to explain and Larry believed her. He looked at Daniel. The man put a smile on his face as Joss glanced at him and introduced himself as Jocelyn's brother. He didn't or better said couldn't finish the job right now so he had to play along.

"It is nice to meet you but I really have to go now. I'm sorry."

Larry shook Daniel's hand shortly and then he turned to Joss. "You can come to my office tomorrow morning and I will answer your question, alright?"

Joss nodded and soon after that Larry disappeared through the door leading outside. Daniel and Joss looked after him and when she was sure that Larry was gone Jocelyn turned to face her partner.

"My brother? Are you serious?", she asked and rose an eyebrow. Daniel shrugged. "You don't want me to kill him yet? So I have to play along in your university world."

"So you give me some time with him?", Joss asked hopefully and Daniel gave up the fight. He would let Jocelyn do what she wanted.

"Yeah, I do. But you should hurry up, okay?"

Smiling Joss kissed Daniel's cheek and then walked to the exit.

"Thank you. And now drive me home. I've walked the whole way."

Daniel sighed and followed her. Hopefully Finn had done something.

* * *

First Don took a look at the crime scene. He wanted to see the culprit before he would go to Charlie. Blood was everywhere on the ground and Don realized that the pool of blood was coming from Amita's car. It led to the corpse of a man who apparently had been killed by a headshot. Next to the body stood a police officer. Don showed him his badge and asked what the LAPD had found out.

According to a card the man had been a mechanic and his name was Finn Burkham. Probably that wasn't his real name if he really was the assassin who had tried to kill Charlie. Burkham had stabbed Amita several times and she had defended herself with a screwdriver. Don said that he would come back to the officer if he had more questions and then entered the hospital.

The elevator took him up to the third floor and Aaron came towards him when he stepped out. The agent was upset, thought that he had made a mistake. Don told him that he had acted the right way and that he had just done his job. Then he carefully entered Charlie's room.

"Hey, Charlie. You're alright?", the agent asked worried and his brother started talking. He told Don about his thought of one or even more culprits trying to kill him, Amita and maybe even Larry because of their help for the FBI. Don listened to Charlie and nodded understanding.

"I've had similar thoughts, Charlie. That's the reason why I have you being watched by agents. But I haven't thought about Amita and Larry. That... was a mistake and I'm sorry. What happened to Amita shouldn't have happened."

Don knew that Charlie most likely didn't blame him for the attack but he himself did it. He should have seen that Charlie's work for the FBI had brought him into this situation and that Amita and Larry could be targets too.

"Larry! We have to send someone to him right away."

Don got out his phone and dialed Megan's number but Charlie informed him that he had already called Larry and that the physicist and Megan were on their way to the hospital. Relieved Don put the phone back in his pocket and smiled.

"Which one of us is the agent again?", he asked sarcastically and Charlie had to smile too. He was so glad that Don was with him. Still there was the concern about Amita. Charlie's smile faded at the thought of his friend fighting for her life right now. Hopefully the surgery went well.

* * *

Megan drove to CalSci as fast as she could to get Larry. Charlie assumed that the professor was in danger and Megan wanted to be with him as soon as possible. She reached the parking lot and saw Larry in front of the building. He seemed to wait for her. Megan parked her car and ran to him.

"Megan, thank god you are here."

Larry was relieved to see his girlfriend and when she hugged him tight he was surprised.

"Are you alright?", Megan whispered into his ear and he nodded slowly.

"I'm fine. Except for my worries about Charles and Amita. Let's drive to the hospital please, okay?"

Megan nodded and together they walked to her car and drove away.

Joss had watched the two of them out of a safe distance. God... She hated that Megan! How could she dare to come between Joss and Larry?! Daniel knew the look in Jocelyn's eyes well and he put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't do that, Joss. She is an agent and you''ll never get to her."

But Joss pushed his hand away and walked over to Daniel's car.

"Let that be my problem."

She would take care of that Megan and wouldn't let her interfere again.


	12. Chapter 12

Assassins Chapter 12

There was a knock on the door and when Megan and Larry entered the room a stone fell from Charlie's heart. His friend was fine and safe.

"Charles, how are you?", Larry immediately asked and stood beside Charlie's bed in less than a second. He had been worried since the moment he had heard of Charlie being poisoned and lying in hospital and now he was glad to see his friend safe and sound in a bed.

"I'm, appropriate to the circumstances, fine. But I'm worried about Amita.", Charlie admitted and Larry lay a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I understand your concerns. Poor Amita... being attacked by someone who wanted to kill her. It is just horrific."

Larry tried not to think about the young woman's situation, she was a friend of his too. He just hoped that the surgery would go well and that Amita would get better fast. What else could he do?

"She's gonna be worried about who will cover her classes while she is in hospital.", Charlie tried to change the topic and thought about Amita's nature. It was typical for her to plan everything ahead of time.

"Oh, don't worry. I'm sure I can do that.", Larry calmed the mathematician. Don reacted immediately.

"Ehm... Larry, can we talk for a minute?"

Larry turned to face Don and looked at him in confusion. What did Don want to talk about? But finally the professor nodded and followed Don out of the room and in front of the door.

"What is it, Don?"

Don thought about how he could explain Larry that he would not be able to cover Amita's classes. He had to be brought into a safe house just like Charlie and Amita when they would be able to leave the hospital.

"Listen, Larry. You... can't cover Amita's classes because we will bring you to a safe house.", he started, careful that no one else was listening, and Larry looked at him, a baffled expression on his face.

"A... safe house?", he asked and Don nodded.

"Charlie and I believe that he, Amita and you are in danger so we will bring you to safe houses as soon as possible."

Larry interrupted Don again: "Wait, wait, wait. Safe houses? Plural? Are you saying that we won't be in the same house?"

"That's the reason why I wanted to talk to you outside so that Charlie won't hear it. I'm sure that he would prefer to be at the same place where you and Amita are but that would make all of you easier targets. I can't risk it."

Larry would have preferred to be with Amita and Charlie too but he understood that it would be a risk that Don was not willing to take. He nodded. "I understand. Don't be afraid, I won't tell Charles a thing. When will you take us to the safe houses?"

Don shrugged. Amita was still in surgery and would have to stay in hospital for a while. Charlie was allowed to leave soon and Larry...

"I would like you to leave right now with Aaron.", Don admitted the truth and Larry rubbed at his forehead. It was just too much. His best friends lay in hospital, someone wanted to kill them all and now he had to leave right now? With a heavy heart Larry entered the room to say goodbye to Charlie and Megan, without giving any details of course.

* * *

Joss had begged Daniel to follow Megan's car and when they reached the hospital many parking lots were still closed-off area. Joss got out of the car and wanted to enter the hospital but she stood still when she saw a few men who lay a corpse into a body bag. Her heart stopped and she nearly threw up. The dead man... was Finn. Despite Joss being far away from the scene she could identify him clearly. His clothes, his hair, everything. Jocelyn tried to assimilate the information.

Finn was dead? But... that couldn't be true. When she had seen him the last time he had been fine. Joss' gaze fell on the pool of blood and she had an idea of what might have happened. Finn had tried to do the job but they got him. The FBI was everywhere... how could he have been so dumb? Joss would have liked to cry but nobody was allowed to see her crying over a dead criminal. So she fought back the tears and instead of mourning walked into the hospital. She had to find Larry.

* * *

It didn't take long to say goodbye. Larry said that he would help the FBI by finding possible other culprits which meant that he had to leave fast. It was a cheap excuse but it worked. When he was in a safe house Don would tell Charlie the truth and everything would be fine.

When Larry and Aaron entered the elevator taking them downstairs - they wouldn't use the official exit - someone joined them on the first floor.

"Joss?"

Confused Larry looked at the red-haired woman and she bursted into tears. She couldn't hold back her sadness any longer, fell into Larry's arms and cried. Aaron's hand went to his gun but Larry showed him with a short movement of his hand that it was okay.

"What... what happened? What are you doing here?"

Larry stroked Joss hair in a comforting way. He knew this woman for just one day but he felt a certain sympathy for her.

"A f- friend of mine just died.", Jocelyn sobbed and Larry didn't know what to say. He couldn't find any words. Usually he always knew what to say but it was different this time. But for Joss it was enough to lie in his arms. Larry was with her and nobody could take him awash from her. That was enough comfort.

But there was still someone in the way. The man who stood next to Larry. It was an agent, a danger for Joss. She had to do something. Still in the hug, Jocelyn put a hand in her pocket and pulled out a syringe. It all went so fast.

Joss rammed the syringe into Aaron's neck and he collapsed, unable to move. Larry looked at the scene in horror and didn't know what to do.

"Now nobody will interrupt us."

Larry glanced from Aaron to Joss who looked down on the agent, smiling satisfied. The elevator door opened and she looked up at Larry. He stared at her with big eyes, took a few steps back until his back touched the wall. Jocelyn came towards him and took his hands into hers.

"What's wrong, Larry? You don't have to be afraid. We will leave now and live happily ever after."

Joss pulled Larry with her and they got out of the elevator. The professor didn't resist but when they were outside he stopped and stood still. Joss turned around and tilted her head.

"What's wrong?", she asked again and Larry gulped before finding his voice again.

"Why... why did you do that, Joss?"

Jocelyn laughed for a second before answering.

"He wanted to take you away from me... so I had to take him out. Nobody will interfere our love."

"Our... love? What are you talking about? We know each other since today's morning and to be honest... there was no love."

Larry freed himself. What was wrong with that woman? She hurt an agent to be alone with him? Because of love? That was not normal.

Shocked Joss looked at Larry. He... didn't love her? But... that wasn't right. She had felt the vibes between them and she loved Larry. But even now, when no one was in the way, he didn't love her? No, that wasn't true! He rejected her?! He would regret it.


	13. Chapter 13

Assassins Chapter 13

Daniel waited anxiously in his car. Where was Joss? She had wanted to be back as fast as she could but now it took her longer than expected.

Daniel took a quick glance at the closed-off area, apparently a crime scene. Unlike Joss he hadn't been able to identify the corpse and because of that he hadn't thought much about it. His only worry was Jocelyn's absence. What took her so long? And what had she planned to do? Daniel expected nothing good since he knew that the female agent stood in Joss' way. Led by her feelings Joss might make a mistake and would get caught. Daniel winced when his phone rang. He got it out of his pocket and answered it immediately when he read Joss' name on the display.

"Joss, where are you?", he asked annoyed and stopped when he heard sobbing. What was going on?

"What's wrong, Joss? Why are you crying?"

Daniel tried to sound as soft as possible although that wasn't a strength of his.

("He doesn't love me, Daniel.")

Daniel rolled his eyes when he heard this answer. Had Joss really believed that the professor loved her? If she she had killed him right away she wouldn't have these problems now.

"I'm... sorry.", Daniel tried to calm his partner but suddenly she sounded furious.

("Believe me, Daniel. HE is gonna be sorry. We are in the underground parking area. Can you come?")

Daniel didn't know wether he should come or not. He had no idea what Joss had done or what she was planning to do. He actually wanted to drive away and leave her alone. She had made a mistake and that was not his problem. But he couldn't. So he started his car and drove to the underground parking area. What had Jocelyn done?

* * *

Joss looked down at the unconscious Larry. After he had told her the truth about his feelings she had used the second syringe she always carried with her. With all her strength she had pulled his body into a small room beneath a staircase and had hid there. Then she had called Daniel.

Slowly she sat down on the ground and lay Larry's head in her lap, stroked his hair.

"You should have loved me, Larry. It could have ended differently.", she whispered and a tear ran down her cheek. If he had loved her she might have thought about not killing him but now it was different. He hadn't chosen her because he didn't want to, not because of that Megan. Why? Why didn't he love Joss? She was beautiful, intelligent and friendly. Why couldn't he love her? Jocelyn didn't understand.

"Joss! Where are you?", Jocelyn heard Daniel's voice, stood up and opened the door. Her partner saw her and came to the room. When he saw Larry lying on the floor he wasn't sure if the man was still alive but then he realized that the professor was breathing.

"We... we have to get away and kill him somewhere else. The FBI will soon realize that something is wrong.", Joss whimpered and Daniel nodded.

"Open the luggage boot.", he commanded his partner and then pulled Larry over to the car and heaved him into the luggage boot. Behind him he heard the sound of the elevator coming down.

"Get in the car, Joss."

Jocelyn did what she was told. And Daniel got into the car too after closing the luggage boot. He started the engine and drove away. After killing the physicist there would be just two targets left. Daniel remembered that Finn should have called him already. Where was he?

* * *

Don was pacing in front of Charlie's room. He had a bad feeling about everything. Maybe he should tell his brother the truth about Larry's disappearance? But he knew how Charlie would react. He would be angry because Don had lied to him and Don didn't want that. On the other hand, Don could just explain that it was to protect Larry... to protect everyone. He just had to tell Charlie.

But when Don wanted to enter the room Aaron came running. Well... Running was said too much; he was stumbling and trying to steady himself on the wall. Drake, the second agent protecting Charlie, ran to him and helped him.

"Aaron, what happened?", Don asked and the agent explained what had happened.

"We... we were in the elevator and there was this woman. I... tried to react but Professor Fleinhardt seemed to know her so I waited. The last thing I remember is that the woman injected something in my neck. When I woke up the mysterious woman and Professor Fleinhardt were gone. I... was not careful enough. I'm sorry."

Don wanted to curse. He shouldn't have given the task to Aaron, he was new. Now Larry was gone and Don had no clue except for a mysterious woman that Aaron could not describe really well. Don didn't know what to do. The first thing was to tell Charlie and Megan the truth. A hard task.


	14. Chapter 14

Assassins Chapter 14

Don entered Charlie's room and his brother and Megan looked at him immediately. They could see that something was wrong and when Megan asked him about it Don hesitated. But he knew he had to tell them.

"Larry is not at the FBI, I've lied.", he admitted and Charlie sat up straight.

"What? W- Where is he then?", he asked and Megan seemed to ask herself the same question. Don looked from one to the other before finding the words.

"Originally Aaron was supposed to bring him to a safe house. I didn't want to tell you because I knew that it would upset you to know that you, Amita and Larry would go to different places."

Charlie gulped. He wasn't allowed to see his friends if he was brought to a safe house? That was upsetting indeed. Why couldn't the FBI protect them all in one place? Charlie didn't have to think long to see the reason. They would be an easy target if they were all in the same house. Don had acted logically. And he had lied to Charlie because he had tried not to upset him that much. Charlie had expected his brother to know him better. He should have known that Charlie could calm himself really fast. But that wasn't important right now. It had already happened and no one could change the past.

"Why do you say 'originally', Don? Where is Larry?", Megan asked worried and Don looked at her. How should he explain that some weird woman had kidnapped Larry and that nobody knew where they were?

"He... was kidnapped."

This short sentence was enough to send Megan and Charlie into a state of shock. Larry had been kidnapped? That couldn't be true. Neither Charlie nor Megan knew what to say. So Don kept on talking: "A mysterious woman - Larry knew her apparently - has put Aaron out of action and she then took Larry with her. It... it was my fault. I should have chosen an agent with more experience."

Megan tried to get a clear thought and ignored how afraid she was about Larry's kidnapping. A mysterious woman? Who would... A thought crossed Megan's mind.

"Is Aaron able to describe the woman?", she asked and Don shrugged. "I'm not sure. He seemed to be a bit bewildered-"

Megan didn't hesitate, got out of the room and found Aaron sitting in front of it.

"Aaron, what did the woman who kidnapped Professor Fleinhardt look like?"

She took the agent by his shoulders and shook him softly.

"Eh... long red hair, short skirt, blouse.", Aaron described the woman and Megan's thought was confirmed. It was the woman who had been in Larry's office this morning. What was her name again? The woman hadn't told her but Megan and Larry had talked about her. Josie? No. Jeanette? No. No, her name was... Jocelyn! Jocelyn Smith!

Megan ran back into Charlie's room.

"Jocelyn Smith.", were her first words and Don and Charlie looked at her in confusion.

"Who?", Don asked and Megan explained everything to him and his brother. She told them about Joss' behaviour and that she had wanted to meet with Larry.

"She is an assassin just like the guy who attacked Amita.", Megan ended her explanation and Don nodded in agreement.

"Alright. I'll call David. I'll tell him to see what he can find out about that Jocelyn Smith and to look for something that links her to the mechanic who tried to kill Amita. And we will take a look at the underground parking area.", Don said.

In that moment a doctor entered the room. He looked concerned about something. What was wrong?

* * *

Daniel drove as fast as he could but tried not to cross the speed limit. They weren't allowed to do something suspicious. He glanced at Joss who was looking out of the window and didn't say a thing. That was unusual.

"Joss... He doesn't love you, so what? You will find someone else after you killed him and-", he started talking but Joss interrupted him: "Finn is dead."

For a moment Daniel thought he had heard the words wrong. Finn was dead? That was impossible.

"What?", he asked and Joss looked at him, tears in her eyes.

"The corpse in front of the hospital... It was Finn. He probably has tried to kill that Amita-girl... and was shot."

Daniel stared at Joss, not believing her words, before looking back at the street. Finn was dead. He had died because of a dumb mistake. Despite Daniel had always tried not to feel anything for his partners the message hit him. Finn had been something like his best friend and now? Now his friend was dead because of the FBI. Daniel grit his teeth. Agents and professors - they would pay for Finn's death. Nobody would get away unpunished.

* * *

Larry opened his eyes but the world around him stayed black. What had happened? He remembered Aaron and that the agent had tried to bring him to a safe house. But then Joss had appeared and she had intoxicated first Aaron and then him. Panic gripped Larry's body when he realized that he was in the luggage boot of a car. He knocked against hood and cried for help but nobody heard him. How could he have been so dumb, telling a crazy woman that he didn't love her? He was such an idiot! And now he was trapped and didn't know what Joss would do to him. She was capable of almost everything... she even attacked an agent. Desperate Larry hit against the hood of the luggage boot again but it didn't help. He was trapped. It felt like hours passed until the car finally stopped. Larry breathed fast when he heard Jocelyn's voice. He would die. He was sure about that.


	15. Chapter 15

Assassins Chapter 15

"What's wrong, doctor?", Charlie asked, afraid of the answer. He was fine and it wasn't his doctor so it could just be about Amita. Had the surgery gone wrong? Charlie prayed to be wrong but when the doctor started talking he got worried.

"You are Charles Eppes, right? The boyfriend of Amita Ramanujan?"

Charlie nodded slowly. Boyfriend... When a stranger said it, it sounded quite awkward. But Charlie was Amitas boyfriend, he couldn't deny it. Even if they never said it in public they felt the same for each other.

"Listen... We've tried everything we could but we weren't able to save Miss Ramanujan. I am... so sorry."

Just a few sentences were enough to break Charlie's heart. Amita was dead. The love of his life had died. And he didn't even get a chance to tell her about his feelings. Charlie desperately shook his head and then he looked at Don who just stood in the room and didn't know what to say or do.

"N- No... That can't be. She... she can't be dead.", Charlie stuttered and finally Don walked over to his brother and took him in his arms. The tears started running down Charlie's face as he couldn't hold them back any longer. Like a little child he cried and wasn't able to calm down. Megan quietly looked at Don who was trying to spend his little brother comfort. The doctor left the room to leave them some privacy. Megan was sorry too and she would have done anything to help Charlie but the only thing she could do right now was to save Larry. For Charlie and for herself.

So she left the brothers alone and walked in front of the door. She dialed David's number and explained everything to him. When she mentioned Amita's death tears started to fill her eyes. She had known Amita only for a short time but it had been long enough to see her as a good friend. David said that he and Colby would find out everything about Jocelyn Smith and assured Megan that everything would be okay. Megan thanked him, ended the call and then she took the elevator down. She had to search for clues in the underground parking area.

* * *

Daniel opened the luggage boot of his car, pulled Larry out and pushed him hardly so that he fell to the ground. The professor straightened up but when he looked up at Daniel the man had already pulled out a gun and pointed it at Larry's head. Larry opended his mouth to say something but closed it again. One wrong word could be his death.

Daniel gripped his arm and pulled him on his feet. Larry glanced at Joss who stood next to the passenger side and wiped away her tears. When their eyes met she immediately looked away. She couldn't look him in the eyes, after he had hurt her so much.

Daniel pushed Larry forward and the professor could see where they were bringing him. It was a huge warehouse. Daniel brought Larry to one of the chairs and Joss who had followed them took a rope and shackled him to it. She pulled it really tight and Larry grit his teeth to repress the pain.

"Don't even try to call for help. Nobody can hear you.", Daniel said and sat down on the couch, took a look at Larry. What did Joss and this female agent like about someone like him? Daniel couldn't understand. But at the moment the professor was worth gold. Daniel would lure the agents into a trap to destroy them all. Then he would just need to take care of the other two professors and the job was done. Yeah... The job would be done and Finn's death would be avenged.

Larry looked at Daniel, frightened, and then at Joss who was standing next to his chair. She looked down on him, anger burning in her eyes.

"And? How do you feel now? Do you love me, Larry?", she asked, her voice cold as ice, and the physicist gulped. It would be better to say yes but he didn't want to lie. He loved Megan and nobody else. And he would never say something different. So he didn't say anything at all. A mistake.

Jocelyn pulled a knife out of her handbag which lay on the second chair and she stabbed it into his leg. Larry cried out and Joss gripped his hair, pulled his head back and whispered into his ear: "Do you love me? Give me a damn answer!"

Larry would not lie. He shook his head and this reaction took Daniel by surprise. He had thought that the professor would give up right away. Another stab followed the first one - this time it was in the stomach - and Larry coughed. Blood came out of his mouth and he knew how bad his situation was. Joss would kill him.

"Joss, stop it. I know that you're angry. But we still need him.", Daniel said, stood up and got a cellphone out of his pocket. Joss threw the knife away and stomped through the hall, angrily.

"What's the number of your little agent girlfriend?", Daniel asked and Larry looked up at him. It was a defiant look; he would never give Megan's number to that man. So he stayed silent and Daniel just smiled. He had already realized that the professor cared more about others than about himself.

"Tell me the number or I will find Agent Reeves myself and kill her in front of your eyes."

The look in Larry's eyes turned into a worried one and he slowly started to say the numbers. Daniel tipped them into the phone and waited for someone to answer the call.

("Reeves.")

Smiling Daniel looked at Larry who knew that he had probably made a mistake. But he couldn't endanger Megan.

"Good evening, Agent Reeves. How are you?", Daniel said polity and when the agent asked who he was, confusion in her voice, he nearly laughed.

"I, my dear, am the only one who knows where your lovely friend Larry is. So you should be nice and friendly."

("Where is he? Where's Larry?")

The agent seemed upset and Daniel smirked as he held the phone to Larry's ear and gestured him to talk.

"M- Megan?" His voice showed that he was in pain but the pain was immediately forgotten when he heard Megan's voice.

("Larry? My god, Larry. Are you alright? Did this man or this Jocelyn hurt you?")

Larry hesitated as he didn't want Megan to worry.

"I- I'm fine.", he meant and Megan realized that he was not fine at all. But she did not mention it.

("It'll be okay. We will get you out of there, don't worry.")

Larry swallowed and looked at Daniel who was writing something down on a sheet of paper. Then he showed it to the professor so that he could read it.

"You... you shall come to Frekstreet No. 13. You will find me there. But Megan, please, I think it would be a mistake to come he-"

Daniel took the phone back to his own ear and talked to Megan again.

"You've heard him, Agent Reeves. Frekstreet No. 13. I want one million dollar as ransom money. Or did you really think that I would just give him to you for nothing?", he joked and Megan wanted to say something but Daniel had already ended the call. Smiling he lay the phone on the table and Larry watched him doing it.

"Joss? Let's prepare a warm welcome for the FBI."


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: I forgot to mention that all the characters except for my OCs belong to their rightful owner and I am just borrowing them for the story. Also all the places in the story are fictional and if, by any chance, there are places with the same name it is a coincidence.

Assassins Chapter 16

For a moment Megan thought about not telling Don about the call but then she decided against that plan. So she took the elevator up and knocked a few times before opening the door to Charlie's room. Don who still cradled the crying Charlie in his arms looked up at her. Megan motioned him that she needed to talk to him outside and Don slowly ended the hug.

"Charlie, I... I will call dad and I am sure he will come here as fast as he can. I will take care of finding Larry, okay?"

Worried Don looked at his little brother until he nodded. But when Don wanted to leave Charlie grabbed his arm. The older Eppes brother turned around; Charlie looked up at him and swallowed hard before finding his words: "Promise me that you will bring Larry home safe, Don. I'm begging you. I can't handle losing someone else who is important to me."

Don knew that a promise would be too much but he would do anything to make Charlie feel better. So he smiled bravely and answered: "Don't worry, Charlie. We will save Larry. I promise."

Charlie nodded again and Don and Megan left the room. Outside Megan told him everything and Don decided that they would drive to Frekstreet immediately, with a SWAT team of course.

"But what about the money?", Megan asked concerned. She did not want to make a mistake, Larry's life was on stake. But Don knew that too. He would never endanger Larry. The agent promised Megan that he would get the money and that everything would turn out fine. Megan didn't really believe in these words but what else could she do? First Don called his boss and organized the money, a SWAT team and David and Colby. Then he dialed the number of his father.

Together with Megan he sat into his car and started the engine, the phone in his hand. His partner looked at him worried.

"Don... Let me talk to your father. You should concentrate on driving.", she tried to convince Don so that he would not endanger other drivers. But Don, stubborn as always, shook his hand and swallowed when his dad finally answered this phone.

"Hey dad. Listen... Something happened.", the agent started and told his father about Larry being kidnapped... and about Amita's death. Alan was as shocked as everyone else and promised Don that he would drive to Charlie right now. Relieved that his brother wouldn't be alone Don ended the call and concentrated on saving Larry.

Megan looked out of the window, looked up at the stars. She tried not to worry but the thought of Larry's current situation made it hard. Her eyes wandered over to Don who stared at the street on front of him. She could see that he was worried too. Megan sighed. Hopefully everything would turn out fine.

* * *

Larry watched Joss who was walking up and down. After the call Daniel had left the building and had left Jocelyn and Larry alone. Now she wandered through the warehouse, glancing at Larry now and then.

"Why, Larry?", she finally asked and the professor looked at her in a questioningly. What was Joss talking about?

"Why couldn't you love me?", she continued and Larry just looked at her not knowing what to answer. Jocelyn really asked him why he couldn't love her? They had met one day ago and also he loved Megan. There were a lot of reasons why he didn't love her but he did not know which one Joss wanted to hear. The newest reason was the bloody hole in his stomach which hurt so badly. He was tired and felt bad. Even without being shackled he probably couldn't stand up.

"Megan... Yeah, you love her. What makes her so much better than me?"

Joss stopped in front of Larry and looked down at him. Her gaze was furious and sad at the same time. She didn't understand why Larry loved Megan and not her.

But the professor stayed silent, he simply stared back. For some time they stayed like that. Both of them just stared at each other without talking. But suddenly the door opended and Daniel entered the warehouse. He carried a box with him but Larry was not able to see what was in it. Daniel put the box down in a nearly invisible corner. One could not see the box from the outside, neither from the front door nor from the little window that belonged to the back door.

Larry watched Daniel getting some cables and wires out of the box. He bound them to the doorknob of the front door and that way he connected the door and the mysterious box. When he was finished he turned around to Joss and Larry.

"Everything's ready."

Jocelyn who had sat down on Larry's lap in the meantime gave Daniel a questioning look.

"What have you done?"

Her partner smirked and threw a role of tape at her which she caught easily.

"When the agents arrive to save their little professor they will try to get in here. And if someone uses the doorknob or opens the door somehow else this place will blow up. Nobody will survive. We finish a part of the job and the FBI will pay for Finn's death. But we don't want your Larry to warn them so seal his mouth with the tape.", Daniel explained his final plan that should solve all of their problems.

Joss looked at the tape in her hand and then at Larry.

"I just want you to know that I really loved you. We could have been happy together. But you didn't want to..."

Joss leaned forward and stroked through Larry's locks before she kissed him. Larry tried to pull his head back as good as he could but it didn't work. When Jocelyn was finished she ripped of some tape and put it on Larry's mouth.

"Goodbye.", she whispered, stood up and walked to the back door together with Daniel. Just to be safe he also connected some wires to that doorknob so that the same reaction would occur if someone opened the door. Then he carefully closed the door behind him and Joss.


	17. Chapter 17

Assassins Chapter 17

When Don and Megan were ready for the operation they drove to Frekstreet No. 13. The SWAT team and David and Colby kept a safe distance to the building. They would act if necessary.

Megan took a look around. In the whole area there were just warehouses and containers. And of of these warehouses was No. 13 apparently.

Megan and Don stopped in front of it and looked around. Nobody was there, neither Larry nor his kidnappers. Megan was startled when her phone rang and even Don winced slightly. He gestured Megan to answer the call and she did.

"Yes?", she said, her voice shaking a bit. When she heard Jocelyn's voice she clenched her fist.

("Agent Reeves. Glad that you came. I'm sure Larry will be happy about it.")

"Where is he?", Megan asked the important question and Joss chuckled. Megan's worry seemed to amuse her.

("First you place the bag with the money in front of the warehouse. Then we can talk about Larry.")

Megan glanced to the sides, tried to find Jocelyn somewhere, but she couldn't see anyone. But Megan saw something else... a camera. So Jocelyn and the man were watching them. Megan carefully put down the bag and then she looked right at the camera.

"There's your money. Now tell me where Larry is!", Megan snarled at Joss and again the answer was a chuckle.

("Why don't we talk some more? I would love to know how you talked Larry around.")

Megan was confused. What was this woman talking about?

"What do you mean?", the agent asked the question out aloud and this time she got a serious answer in form of a question.

("Why did he fall in love with you and not with me?!")

So it was all about that. Jocelyn had fallen in love with Larry and because of that she hadn't killed him immediately. But when she found out that he wasn't in love with her she had kidnapped him. She had nothing to lose anymore.

"That... is a hard question. Love is complicated, we both know that. Larry and I... we liked each other really much and it turned out to be love in the end.", Megan tried to wake Joss' common sense. But she didn't want to calm down. Megan could hear how Joss threw the phone to the floor and a long beep followed. With wide eyes Megan stared at her own phone and then she looked at Don.

"What happened?", he asked, looking as shocked as Megan and she swallowed hard.

"She... has destroyed the phone and she didn't tell me where Larry is."

* * *

Colby and David walked around between the warehouses and searched for clues. If Larry was hidden here they would find him. Both of them were still shocked about Amita's death but they tried to concentrate on Larry. He needed their help right now.

Slowly the agents approached the back of warehouse No. 13. It was already dark but they couldn't use a flashlight. If the kidnappers were with Larry they would surely kill him when they saw David and Colby. So the two of them looked through the window of the backdoor first, tried to find someone. The moonlight shone through the window into the warehouse and David was the first one to see Larry. The professor sat - tied to a chair and with a sealed mouth - right in the middle of the room.

"He's in there.", David whispered and when he was sure that except for Larry no one was in the warehouse he got out a flashlight and used it to light the room. The professor immediately noticed the light and looked at the window.

Great! David and Colby were there. They would save him. Larry hesitated. His eyes fell at the box in the corner and he realized that the agents could not come in. Through the window he could see that Colby was touching the doorknob and he started to shake his head, tried to hinder them from using the doorknob. With his eyes he followed the cables and then stared into the corner where the box stood.

David realized that something was wrong and he shone a light into that corner. He could see something on the ground. It looked like... a cable. A cable that was connected to a box. A bomb!

"Colby, don't!", David warned his partner and he stopped.

"What's wrong, David? We have to get him out of there. Didn't you see the blood underneath the chair? I am pretty sure that is no paint."

"I know. But there is a bomb in the room!" David shone into the corner again and now he could see that another cable was connected to the front door. "Probably it will explode if we use the doorknob. We can't get inside."

Colby cursed. Now they had found Larry but they still couldn't help him. What should they do?


	18. Chapter 18

Assassins Chapter 18

 _A/N: So I want to thank you guys for all the reviews and follows :3 You are great!_

Don didn't know how to calm Megan. She was dashing back and forth, tears filled her eyes. But she tried to pull herself together and when her phone rang once again she answered it quickly.

"Jocelyn?"

But the person who answered was not Joss but a male voice.

("I'm sorry, Agent Reeves. Jocelyn was a bit upset and she has destroyed the old phone. But now we can talk.")

Megan did not hesitate and asked for Larry's whereabouts immediately. She just had to know where he was. But the man wanted to talk to Don. Slowly Megan handed the phone over to her partner. He took it, looking slightly confused.

"Eppes.", he said while asking himself what the kidnapper wanted from him.

("Hello, Agent Eppes. Nice to meet you. How's your brother? I hope that the poison I put in his drink didn't do too much damage.")

Anger filled Don's body. The man he was talking to had poisoned Charlie. So it hadn't been Amita's killer.

"I will find you and then you''ll pay for what you did to Charlie.", the agent threatened and the answer he got was a laughter.

("Oh really? I could stand in front of you right now and you wouldn't hurt me.")

The man seemed to be really sure about that and Don knew why. This man had Larry in his power and he could kill him anytime. But Don didn't want to admit his disadvantage.

"You're sure about that? Nobody gets away with hurting my little brother."

Silence. Apparently the kidnapper had no response to that so Don went on: "Back to the topic. Where's Larry?"

("Alright... You really wanna know? I will tell you. He is in the warehouse right in front of you.")

Confused Don looked from Megan to the warehouse and back. Larry was supposed to be in there? Something told Don that this could not be the whole truth. The kidnappers wouldn't hide Larry right in front of their eyes, right?

* * *

David and Colby tried hard to think about a way to help Larry. David knew a lot about bombs and he would be able to defuse it but first he had to get into the warehouse. And that was not so easy. If the cable was taut someway everything would explode. But Larry needed medical help as soon as possible. The agents weren't sure but it seemed like Larry was losing his consciousness, he couldn't keep his head up straight.

"David, we have to get him out. Now!", Colby said in harassment and his partner answered testily: "I know! But how can we get in?"

Colby thought about it and as he gazed through the window into the room an idea crossed his mind. "The window!"

David looked at Colby in confusion so he explained his plan.

"We break the glass, I help you to climb into the room, you defuse the bomb and we get Larry out of there."

David rose an eyebrow, took a look at the small window and then looked back at Colby.

"You have watched too much 'Mission Impossible', haven't you?", he asked, not convinced by the plan and Colby just stared back at him.

"I'm serious, David. It will work."

Again David eyed the window. He would be able to fit through for sure but the door was not allowed to move while doing it or else it would have the same effect as using the doorknob.

"We have to try." Colby gave his friend a reassuring look and he finally gave up.

"Okay... We have to get the window out of the frame somehow but smashing it in would be too loud. We don't know if the kidnappers are somewhere around this place. Do you have a pocketknife? We could get the screws loose with it and simply take the window out."

Colby had a knife indeed and it didn't take long until the four screws were out. Carefully David and Colby put the window to the ground. But how should David get in without moving the door?

* * *

Daniel watched the computer screen which showed him a picture of the whole area around the warehouse. He didn't like what he saw. Two agents were trying to get into the building by climbing through the backdoor window. He looked at Eppes and Reeves who were still standing in front of the warehouse, looking confused. It seemed like they didn't believe that Larry was really inside the warehouse. Somehow Daniel had to convince them.

"Why do you hesitate? I assure you that your friend Larry is in there. Just go and see for yourself."

Nervously Daniel looked at the other scene where one agent held the doorknob tight - without using it of course - so that the door wouldn't move while the other agent climbed through the window frame. Damn it! This way the cable would not be taut. Daniel had to convince Agent Eppes to open the front door.

"Come on, go. I am a person who keeps a promise. I have the money and you get your friend back."

("And how can I be sure that this is not a trap?")

Why did nobody trust Daniel? Of course Eppes was right but why couldn't he just trust him? It annoyed Daniel.

"Good question. If you don't enter the warehouse you will never know." And suddenly Daniel knew a way to convince the agent.

"Oh right... maybe I should mention that Larry is hurt and that he will bleed to death if you don't hurry."

The worry about the professor was enough for sure. Family and friends meant everything to Don Eppes.

And finally the agent moved towards the door.

Optimistically Daniel watched him touching the doorknob... and turning it.


	19. Chapter 19

Assassins Chapter 19

Charlie lay awake in his bed and stared at the ceiling. Again and again a thought ran through his mind.

'Amita is dead.'

He couldn't believe it. When he closed his eyes he could see memories floating by like a movie.

He saw Amita's beautiful smile that always cheered him up.

The confused look on her face when she didn't understand a task.

Everything about her was pure perfection for him.

But now she was gone. Amita wasn't with him anymore. Why hadn't he begged her to stay with him? Why did he let her leave? Charlie blamed himself for everything. It was his fault that the love of his life was dead.

The door opened and Charlie looked who was standing there. It was his dad who looked at him with widened eyes and just for a moment the time stood still. But when Charlie's eyes filled with tears Alan came to him and took him in his arms.

"I'm sorry, Charlie. I'm so sorry."

And again Charlie cried and he felt like a little boy. In the arms of his father he was able to let everything out, was able to show weaknesses. To mourn was not shameful.

* * *

Daniel and Joss both stared at the screen. They couldn't trust their own eyes when they saw Agent Eppes opening the door and running inside together with Reeves. Where was the explosion? Why didn't the bomb explode?

Daniel couldn't believe it. His plan had failed. Everyone was alive and he didn't get revenge for Finn's death. But they had to do something, right? The work was not done yet. Daniel tried to think straight. Everything they could do right now was to hide somewhere. So Daniel stood up, gripped Joss' arm and pulled her with him, out of the room. They had to get away to form a new plan.

* * *

Don and Megan ran into the warehouse where they found David sitting in a corner of the room, a few wires in his hands. Don looked from the door to the little box that stood right next to the agent and he realized what was going on.

"David, is that a bomb?", he asked and walked over to his friend. David nodded and wiped away the sweat on his forehead.

"I was able to defuse it right on time."

Don stared at him in shock. If the bomb hadn't been defused... and he had opened the door... Don didn't even want to think about it.

His eyes fell on Megan who had run to Larry immediately. Colby was with him too, removed the tape from his mouth and unshackled him. Megan stood in front of Larry and cupped his face in her hands. Apparently the professor was unconscious.

"Larry? Hey, wake up."

Megan's voice sounded like she could cry any second. Everyone in the room was silent, no one dared to say a word. And slowly Larry opened his eyes.

"M- Megan? Is it really you? Or am I seeing you because of the high amount of blood I lost?", he asked confused and Megan had to laugh. Still, tears were streaming down her face. But Larry was awake and now they would bring him to the hospital.

"It's really me, Larry."

Everyone was relieved and just for a moment they forgot the bad things that had happened. But someone would have to tell Larry about Amita's death. Not now though. First he needed help.


	20. Chapter 20

Assassins Chapter 20

Megan was allowed to stay with Larry in the back of the ambulance. The whole time she held his hand and didn't want to let go. Larry's eyes were closed and apparently he was sleeping. The paramedics had done what they could, had given him medical treatment and now he just wanted to get some rest. Megan stared at the blood which had stained Larry's shirt red. What had Jocelyn done to him? If Megan found her she wouldn't know what to do. The agent was not sure if she would be able to keep calm. But that was not important right now. Larry was safe. Softly Megan stroked his hair and he opened his eyes.

"Megan...", was the only word he said. It sounded like he was in pain and his girlfriend soothed him.

"Shh... It's alright. You don't have to talk if it hurts."

Larry nodded slowly and for a moment he just looked at Megan. He looked into her worried but soft eyes. He was glad that she was with him, holding his hand. When she was by his side the pain was easily forgotten. Megan was able to make him forget all the bad stuff. In her company he felt safe and comfortable.

"I... love you, Megan." Larry squeezed Megan's hand and she smiled.

"And I love you too.", she replied and Larry closed his eyes and fell asleep again.

A few minutes later they arrived at the hospital. Larry was brought into the building so that the doctors could operate immediately. Megan walked over to Don who had followed the ambulance with his own car. Colby and David had stayed at the warehouse to look for evidence. They had to find the suspects.

"You okay, Megan?", Don asked and put a hand on his partner's shoulder. She turned around to face him and gave him a worried look.

"I don't know. I'm... I'm glad that we've found Larry but he is hurt and...", she explained her concern and Don interrupted her before she could say something bad:

"And he will be fine. Let's go to Charlie to tell him that we have saved Larry."

Megan nodded and together the two agents went to Charlie's room.

* * *

When Don and Megan entered his room Charlie looked at them with huge eyes.

"Larry?", he asked and hoped for a good answer. Don smiled and walked over to Charlie's bed, stepped beside his father.

"We've found him."

A stone fell from Charlie's heart and he asked where Larry was. Don's smile faded as he explained to his brother that Larry was in surgery right now because he was injured.

"B- but he's gonna be okay, right?"

Charlie was afraid. Afraid that Larry would die just like Amita. He didn't want to lose his best friend too.

Don didn't want to make false promises. He didn't know if Larry would be okay. He hoped for it but nobody could say for sure that everything would go well.

"He will be."

Don turned around and saw Megan standing on his other side, looking at Charlie confidently.

And it seemed like Charlie trusted her. Larry would survive... and he would get better. Megan bid them farewell, said that she would wait in front of the operating theatre and left. For a long time everyone stayed in silence and waited.

They waited for Megan to come back with good news. Don took a chair and sat down. He eyed his brother who stared at the ceiling, lost in his own thoughts. Charlie's behaviour worried Don. How was he handling Amita's death? What did he think? How did he feel?

Don just wanted to know how he could help Charlie. He wanted to understand him. But he didn't know what to say. So he stayed silent.

Time passed by and finally the door opened. Megan entered the room and everyone tried to read her expression. Was Larry alright?

 _A/N: Sorry that the chapter is so short. I promise there'll be longer ones._


	21. Chapter 21

Assassins Chapter 21

Megan looked like she was concerned about something but she smiled when Charlie, Don and Alan looked at her. That was a good sign.

"The surgery went well. Larry will be fine."

Two sentences. That was all it took to relieve everyone. Charlie would have loved to cry but he held the tears back. Larry would be fine. That was a great message and nothing to cry about.

"Can we see him?", Charlie asked immediately and Megan didn't look happy about that question.

"He's in ICU right now so his family is the only one allowed to visit him...", she started but Alan interrupted her: "Now, come on... We ARE his family. The doctors can ignore the normal rules for once, can't they?"

Megan smiled. Alan was right and somehow they would convince the doctors.

"That's true. But we can't go all together."

All eyes were on Charlie. It was obvious who had the right to visit Larry first, except for Megan of course.

"You can go see him. But I'll come with you, at least to Larry's room.", Don allowed his brother to leave the room. Charlie stood up, happy about leaving his bed, and together with Don he walked through the corridors. Alan stayed in Charlie's room and Megan wanted to call David and Colby. So Don and Charlie walked alone.

* * *

Joss and Daniel sat in their new car in front of the hospital. Both of them were determined to finish the job this time. The professors would die tonight. The assassins had planned everything. Since nobody else than Larry had seen Daniel before he simply wore a white coat, pretended to be a doctor. Joss wore a blonde wig and blue contact lenses so that no one would recognize her - Megan and the other agent in the elevator had seen her. Joss' clothing was a nurse uniform.

Getting into the hospital was easy. They entered through the back entrance and walked through the halls of the hospital. After listening to a few nurses who talked about how cruel it was that a young Indian woman had been stabbed in front of the hospital and had died, they knew that Amita was dead. One person less.

Joss searched for Larry while Daniel tried to find Charlie's room. He hoped that just the security agents were there and not Agent Eppes. But if he was with his brother then Daniel would just tell him to leave. He was a doctor and knew what was best for the patient - or at least that was his cover. On his way to the room two men crossed his way. He recognized them immediately and cursed silently. Why was Professor Eppes outside of his room and bed? He couldn't just walk through the hospital like nothing had happened, right? When Charlie's gaze met Daniel's the 'doctor' just smiled friendly. He continued walking and when he realized that Professor Eppes and his brother had stopped, he increased his speed.

Charlie stopped walking. This doctor... Why did he seem so familiar? He had seen him somewhere before. Suddenly the memories came back. It had been at the cafe on the day he was poisoned. The man had lost his wallet at the counter. Charlie had found it on the floor and had returned it to it's owner. The man had thanked him, had given him a smile - just like the one a moment ago - and then he had sat down at the table behind Charlie's. After Charlie had payed the man had disappeared. It all made sense now. The professor gripped his brother's arm and turned around, looked after the doctor.

"I- it was him. This man has poisoned me!" Charlie panicked and Don looked at the doctor who was walking away from them, faster and faster. Normally Don would have asked Charlie if he was sure but in that moment he trusted his brother.

"Hey, wait! Stop!", Don called after the 'doctor' but the man didn't even think about doing that. As fast as he could he ran towards an elevator and disappeared inside. Don could only see the door closing and the elevator going downside. He turned around to Charlie. His brother's room was right around the corner.

"Charlie, go back inside your room!", he yelled and then followed the man. Since it would take the elevator too long to come back Don used the stairs. Hopefully he was right about the elevator going down to the underground parking garage.

* * *

Joss signed a formula which confirmed that a nurse had entered Lawrence Fleinhardt's room at 4:50 am to give him his medication. Satisfied she entered and she was relieved to see that Larry apparently had no family to visit him in ICU.

"Good morning, Larry."

She stroked his arm, knowing that he wouldn't wake up. The sounds of the machines showed her that he was sleeping peacefully. And she would make sure that he never opened his eyes again. Joss manipulated the machines so that they would continue to work in the usual way. Nobody should hear how Larry's heart stopped. Joss got a syringe out of her pocket. Luckily the nurses of this hospital wore trousers instead of skirts. She had told the agents that the professor needed the medication.

A lie.

The poison would kill Larry and no one could save him. The plan was perfect. If it hadn't been for that female agent who had interrupted her once already.

"What are you doing here?"

 _A/N: Soo... I have no idea if Larry would be in ICU, I just assumed it. From TV I know the 'only family' rule and I just used it. I have no idea if it's correct. I apologize for mistakes._


	22. Chapter 22

Assassins Chapter 22

Don ran as fast as he could. He had to catch the guy who had poisoned and nearly killed his brother. Don opened the door to the underground parking area but no one was there. Where did the man go? Cursing Don looked around and when he found no one he took the elevator back up. A strange but possible idea crossed his mind. Maybe the perpetrator had parked his car on the official parking area in front of the hospital. Don checked his assumption immediately and ran in front of the building. His gaze moved across the area and not too far away he saw the man who got in his car.

"FBI! Stay where you are!", Don yelled and started running but it was too late. The man started his car and drove away. Don shot a few times, tried to hit the car's wheels but it didn't work. The man escaped. At least Don had seen the license plate.

* * *

Joss didn't want to talk because Agent Reeves knew her voice. She wanted to act like a normal nurse but the woman behind her was suspicious. Joss had to get rid of her. She thought about her possibilities. What should she do? Should she inject Larry the poison and run out of the room? No... The agents in front of the door would get her. Should she walk pass Agent Reeves and leave without killing Larry? This way she wouldn't do her job. And Reeves wouldn't let her go anyway. No... There was just one way.

"Put the syringe away.", the agent warned but suddenly Jocelyn turned around and attacked her. Megan was surprised by the sudden movement of the woman and when she tried to stab her with the syringe she needed a short moment to realize what was going on. Both of them fell to the floor and fought to get the syringe. Megan recognized the 'nurse' even though they were fighting. Jocelyn! She was wearing a wig and contact lense... but Megan was sure that it was her. This woman just wouldn't give up, would she?

Megan gripped her hand and finally she got the syringe and disarmed Joss. The syringe fell to the ground and broke. Joss just sat there and stared at the wet floor. No... that was not supposed to happen. Without the poison Joss could not finish the job. It was over... she had failed. Megan handcuffed her and Jocelyn didn't struggle. With a last glance at Larry she stood up and left the room. It was over.

* * *

Charlie waited impatiently with his dad in his room. He hoped that Don was able to catch the man who had poisoned him. Charlie swallowed hard at the thought of the perpetrator being so near to him. What had he done here? Maybe he had planned to kill Charlie after his first plan had failed. The mathematician didn't even want to think about that. He thought back to the day before... thought about the cafe. Why had he been so dumb, leaving his cup unobserved? He could have prevented everything. Everything! If he hadn't been poisoned then Amita wouldn't have come. She wouldn't have been killed at the hospital. It was his fault.

Charlie winced at the sound of the door opening. Don entered the room. Hopefully Charlie looked at him but he shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Charlie. I did not catch him." Charlie gave him an understanding nod and looked down at his blanket. His big brother hadn't caught the man but he could not blame him. The guy had been really fast, probably had had a car with him. Don's chances had been low.

"But I've caught his female partner." Charlie looked up and saw Megan who entered the room. She looked exhausted as if she had used all her strength for something.

"What? But...", Don said and Megan told them about everything that had happened in Larry's room. Charlie was thankful that Megan had been in the right place at the right time. At least one person important to him was safe.

* * *

Daniel drove through the night. Damn it! He cursed silently. He had left Joss behind and had escaped alone... like a coward. But what else should he have done?

"It is every man for himself.", that was his motto. And he lived like that. Daniel continued driving out of town. He had to get away... but he would come back when he had a safe plan. He had to hide for know to think. Maybe he would help Joss after finishing the job. He didn't know yet. But he knew one thing for sure. He would kill Professor Eppes, sooner or later.


	23. Chapter 23

Assassins Chapter 23

After Megan had driven to the FBI headquarters to question Jocelyn, Don was finally able to bring Charlie to Larry. Don left a few agents there for protection and left. He said that he had something important to do revolving around the case. When Charlie entered Larry's room he was glad that no one else came with him. The professor wanted to be alone with his friend without any agent. He sat down, next to Larry's bed and looked into his friend's sleeping face. When would he wake up? How would he feel? Charlie hoped that Larry would get better fast. The mathematician took the hand of his friend in his own and started talking:

"Hey, Larry. I... I hope that you dream something nice. Actually I'm not allowed to be here because it's ICU but Megan and I... we ignore the rules. So many things happened... and I don't know how to explain it all to you. It's better if you rest for now and I'll come back later, okay?"

How should he explain to Larry that Amita was dead? He didn't know. He needed time to think about it. Slowly Charlie stood up and walked towards the door when he heard a voice behind him.

"Charles?"

It was merely a whisper even though it was supposed to be a cry. Charlie turned around and saw that Larry had his eyes open, looking at him. He looked confused and exhausted.

"Larry. You're awake."

Charlie came back and sat down again. Larry looked at his surroundings. Why was he in a hospital? He was not sure. What had happened? Right... He had been kidnapped by Joss and her 'brother' - at least Larry knew him as the brother. Jocelyn had injured him. So that was the reason he was in the hospital.

"I'm sorry, Charles. I really wanted to say goodbye to you but Don didn't want to waste...", he started to explain his abrupt disappearence but Charlie interrupted him with a short movement of his hand.

"Don't worry, Larry. I'm just glad that you are alright."

Larry remembered the reason of his first visit at the hospital. Back then Charlie had told him that he was in danger... and that someone had attacked Amita! Larry looked at Charlie, worried.

"Charles... What about Amita? Is she alright?"

Charlie swallowed. He had to tell Larry everything, had to tell him the sad news. Why? Why did this all happen? Slowly Charlie started talking.

* * *

Megan eyed the woman in front of her. Joss sat, arms crossed, on her chair and avoided Megan's gaze.

"So, Miss Smith... Why did you try to kill Dr. Fleinhardt?"

Jocelyn stayed silent but she looked up, into Megan's eyes. The agent tried to read her eyes and she saw something like sadness. Why? Why should this question make the woman sad?

"I had to do it...", Joss started talking and Megan gave her a questioning look.

"Did someone force you to do it?"

Megan didn't believe it but she had to the question. Her first assumption came back to her.

"Or was it your mission?"

Joss smiled, seemed to remember something. Megan was angry about this behavior but she had to stay calm.

"Maybe... Maybe not."

Joss shrugged and when Megan stood up and hit on the table she resist the agent's glare. She would not talk. Daniel would get herout of here, she just had to stay silent until then.

"Who is your client?", Megan tried to get some information out of Jocelyn. But she didn't talk, smiled in silence. Megan tried to stay calm but it became harder and harder. She would have loved to put Smith into jail right now but first she had to find out who the client and the other partner were. Megan sat down again and tried it in different way.

"Listen, Miss Smith. For the kidnapping and the attempted murder you'll go to prison for a long time. But if you cooperate this time can get shorter."

A spark of interest shone in Joss' eyes but it died after a short time. She wouldn't talk. Never.

* * *

Don drove through the streets of L.A. and then out of town. He felt bad and guilty. Why did he do this? Why did he lie? He should have been honest. But what he did was best for Charlie. He just wanted to help his brother, wanted to protect him... even though that meant hurting him. When everything was over he would explain it all and everything would be fine again... for sure. But now was not the right time for the truth, not yet. It was too dangerous. Don parked his car in front of a huge building, got out of the SUV and entered the house. He took the elevator to the second floor and walked straight to room 109. He showed the agents, who were standing in front of the door, his market and then entered. Peeping was the only sound filling the dark room.

"Don, is Charlie alright?"

The agent closed the door behind him and then he looked at the woman lying in her bed, attached to the machines.

"He's as well as can be expected. I'm so sorry... Amita."

 _A/N: Soo... Surprise! Amita is actually alive! I hope you don't hate me for not telling you, but I didn't want to spoil everything._


	24. Chapter 24

Assassins Chapter 24

First Charlie repeated what had happened. He told Larry about the attack on Amita and that the perpetrator had been shot. Then he opened his mouth to answer Larry's question but quickly closed it again. How should he explain it? He didn't know what to say and this feeling was so cruel. Tears filled his eyes and Larry recognized that something wasn't right. Something bad had happened and Larry somehow got the feeling that he knew what it was.

"Is she...", the physicist tried to speak but he didn't manage to complete the question. He didn't want to say his thought aloud, was too afraid of the answer. But he still got it. Charlie nodded and tears streamed down his face. Larry didn't know what to say. Amita was dead. Why? Why did this happen?

"The doctors... tried everything. But they... they couldn't help Amita.", Charlie explained, whimpering.

Larry closed his eyes for a moment and tried to think straight. That was too much for him. The kidnapping, his injury and now the news that a good friend was dead. Larry felt dizzy and Charlie could see it and asked worriedly:

"Larry? Are you alright? You... should rest for now. Just sleep."

Charlie stood up and patted Larry's hand. The older man nodded and it didn't take long until he fell asleep.

* * *

Daniel entered the apartment he had bought for emergencies and sat down at the couch. He had to think. How could he get to Professor Eppes now? As soon as he was released from the hospital the FBI would bring him to a safe house. So Daniel had to do something as fast as possible. But what? He couldn't just walk into the hospital and kill the professor. That was not possible, was it? Well... why not? It wasn't too hard. Daniel could walk into the hospital, shoot Professor Eppes and then... Yes, then what? Then they would arrest him and put him in jail - which wouldn't be so bad. Daniel had enough contacts, knew people who could get him out. His job would be done. The only problem was that he didn't know if Joss had managed to kill the other professor. If there were two targets left then Daniel had to make sure that they were at the same place at the same time. But actually that was not a real problem either. The two of them were best friends. Surely there would be a moment where they were together. It was so simple... and Daniel would do it right now.

* * *

"I... I'd love to see him, Don."

Amita looked at the agent, who had sat down next to her bed, desperately. She remembered waking up in that strange place... in another hospital than the one from before. Frightened the woman had looked around and when two agents entered the room she had immediately asked what was going on. The men had explained to her that after the surgery she had been brought to a different hospital. It had been Agent Eppes' order. That had been shocking enough for Amita but when she had heard that everyone thought she was dead she hadn't been able to believe it. Now that Don was with her she wanted to ask him all the questions bothering her. Why was she here and not with Charlie? Why should everyone believe that she was dead? Actually she knew it. If everyone thought that she had died then no one would search for her. She didn't know if there were more people like Finn but it could be possible.

"I know, Amita. But I have brought you here so that you are safe. We have found out that there are more than just one perpetrator - which I had already assumed - so I wanted these people to think that you're dead. They won't search for you, you're safe here."

Just like Amita had thought... Don explained to her that the assassins were trying to kill Charlie, Larry and her, probably because of their consulting job for the FBI.

"That means that the attack on me and Charlie getting poisoned are connected?", she asked and Don nodded.

"But it was not the same person. We know that there are three assassins. Two men and a woman."

Amita looked at Don questioningly. He spoke about three perpetrators. What had the woman done? Amita thought about Larry.

"If they tried to kill Charlie and me... Then what about Larry?"

Worriedly, Amita looked at Don and he sighed and told her about the kidnapping and everything else.

"Oh my..."

Amita didn't know what to say. Everything was so horrifying. She just hoped that the final assassin would be caught soon so that she could see Charlie again and come back.


	25. Chapter 25

Assassins Chapter 25

Daniel was on his way to the hospital when he suddenly stopped the car, parked at the side of the street and thought about everything. Should he really do it right now? He wasn't sure anymore. Either everything would go as planned or he would lose all he had. All or nothing - an easy yet really important rule! Maybe he should wait a bit longer, think it all through again. The problem was that there wasn't much time left. Soon Professor Eppes would be brought to a safe house and then it would be over. Daniel opened the glove compartment and looked at the gun he had taken with him. He just had to take it, hide it in his jacket and walk into the hospital. Why was that so complicated suddenly? He didn't know.

He thought about Joss... and Finn. They were the only people he had ever seen as friends. And now they were both gone. Joss sat in some room at the FBI and Finn... Finn was dead. Anger rose in Daniel. The FBI had killed Finn and they hadn't paid for it yet. Again Daniel glanced at the gun. There was no turning back. He would finish the job. Daniel closed the glove compartment and started his car. The sun was rising when Daniel arrived at the hospital.

* * *

Annoyed, Megan rushed out of the interrogation room. Jocelyn was driving her crazy! Megan simply couldn't handle her and this case professionally. The agent wanted to get herself a cup of coffee but she bumped into David who just left the break room. Megan didn't even recognize him and wanted to walk on, lost in her own thoughts.

"Sorry.", she shortly excused, not looking at the person.

"Megan... Are you alright?"

David grabbed her wrist and looked at her worriedly. Megan lifted her head and he could see that she was not feeling well... and that she was grouchy. It looked like she would burst out into tears any moment.

"Yeah, I... I'm fine.", Megan answered quietly and David knew that she was lying. The woman walked over to the table and poured some coffee in her cup. David's eyes followed her - he didn't know whether he should go to her or do something else. He choose the first option. David joined Megan and lay a hand on her shoulder.

"Please don't lie to me, Megan. I'm here for you if you want to talk.", he assured his friend and she turned around to face him.

"But... I'm not sure if I want to talk.", she admitted and drank a bit of her coffee. She had hoped that the hot drink would make her feel better but it didn't work. Megan put the cup down and sighed. Then David did something unexpired. He took her into his arms, saying: "I just want you to know that we will all be there if you decide to talk about it."

Megan accepted the hug thankfully. She was glad that she had her friends. The worry about Larry and the interrogation with the woman who had tried to kill him weren't easy to handle. But she had to convince Joss of a deal. There was no other way. So she pulled herself out of the hug, drank another sip and went back to the room where Jocelyn was still sitting calmly. When Megan came in she rolled her eyes.

"What else? I'm not going to tell you- ", she started talking, but Megan interrupted her immediately: "What do you want?"

Megan knew that it was a mistake to let Joss decide what she wanted but somehow she had to make a deal.

"What?", she asked surprised and looked at Megan in confusion. Did the agent just ask her what she wanted? My oh my... The FBI had to be really desperate.

"I said: What do you want?", Megan repeated angrily and Joss smirked.

"Hmm... What could I want in exchange for the information that is soooo important to the FBI? Let me think..."

Jocelyn scratched her chin and Megan crossed her arms, waiting for an answer. Joss was playing with her, she knew it. But she had to stay calm. Finally Joss seemed to know an answer because her expression lit up.

"Ah... I've got it! Let me talk to Larry... one last time."

That was Jocelyn's only wish. She wanted to finish the talk she and Larry had started in the warehouse. Megan looked at Joss astonished and without answering she left the room, slamming the door behind her.

"Alright. Then I'll never talk!", Joss called after her. Apparently the woman had found her self confidence again.

Megan walked into the area behind the interrogation room where David and Colby were standing. Both of them looked at their partner when she came in.

"Megan...", Colby tried to say but with one short movement of her hand Megan stopped him. So Colby and David stayed silent and waited for Megan to talk. What would she do?

* * *

Daniel entered the hospital, the gun hidden in his jacket. He wore a cap so that his face was hidden. Of course he would be caught one way or another but the people shouldn't recognize him directly. He took the elevator upstairs and impatiently waited for the door to open. Any moment he would finally finish the job. The door opened and Daniel walked towards Eppes' room. And there... Professor Eppes and two agents crossed his way. The mathematician looked worried, concerned about something. Probably he had been with Professor Fleinhardt. Daniel put his hand into his pocket and felt the gun. He had to act fast. In less than two seconds he pulled out the gun, aimed at Charlie... and shot.


	26. Chapter 26

Assassins Chapter 26

Larry woke up, startled. A loud sound had awoken him and it took him a few seconds to realize that the 'bang' had come from the hallway. What was going on? What was that sound? Larry tried to think straight. It had sounded like... like someone firing a gun! Oh no... It had been a gunshot! But... who had been shot? There was only one person Larry could think of.

"Charles!"

Larry tried to get up, but unfortunately he failed and fell to the ground. He suppressed a cry of pain and bit his lip. The professor heard more gunshots and - frightened - he tried to stand up. Finally the door opened and one of the agents came in. He helped Larry to stand up and brought him back to the bed.

"T... that were gunshots! I have to get to Charles!", Larry wailed and didn't want to lie down but the agent told him that he was taken care of. Against his will, Larry had to stay inside his room, hoping that his friend was alright.

* * *

Daniel fell to his knees and let his gun fall. What had happened? He had pulled the trigger... and Professor Eppes had been hit by the bullet. The mathematician had collapsed, blood staining his shirt red. Satisfied, Daniel had lowered the gun and then? Then shots had followed and he had felt a pain in his chest. It hurt so much. That was the first thing Daniel realized. When he looked down at the hurting part of his body he saw blood. Slowly he touched his chest and stared at the red color on his hand. No... That couldn't be! They should have caught him, not shoot at him. That hadn't been part of the plan. He would die. Daniel didn't want to believe it. Everything had gone wrong. He had given everything he had... and earned nothing. Daniel's last thought was that he had failed. Then his heart stopped beating. It was over.

Charlie gasped for breath when he hit the floor. His chest hurt and it felt like he would chocke to death. He didn't even realize what was going on around him. He didn't realize Daniel getting shot and doctors arriving and talking to him. He didn't hear their words. His thoughts were louder than their voices. Why couldn't he breathe? Why was he in pain? His brain tried to digest everything and it came to the conclusion that Charlie had been shot... in the chest. And he was losing a lot of blood. Charlie started calculating how long it would take him to die. He was trying to distract himself from the pain but the thought of his nearing death wasn't any better. Charlie closed his eyes and tried to calm down to decrease the blood loss. Slowly he lost consciousness.

* * *

Don arrived at the hospital and got out of his car. Amita seemed to understand that right now it was best to be separated from Charlie and Larry. It was to their own protection. Don entered the building with a strange feeling and it proved to be correct when one of his agents came running to him. He looked upset and Don immediately asked what was wrong.

"Agent Eppes... Your brother... he's been shot!"

Don's heart stopped for a moment when he heard this sentence. Charlie had been shot? That couldn't be true. Don had done everything he could to protect him. And still Charlie had been hurt.

"Where is he? Who did it?", Don tried to get all the information needed as fast as possible. The other agent told him that Charlie was in surgery right now and that the perpetrator was dead already. Don thought about the man that had escaped him. He cursed inside. Don had failed and he had endangered his little brother. He was so sorry.

* * *

Impatiently waiting Don and Alan sat in front of the door leading to the surgery area. They didn't say a thing. Both of them were lost in their own thoughts. Thoughts about Charlie and how the surgery would go. Don and his father didn't want to be pessimistic but their worry was big. What if Charlie would not survive? They didn't want to imagine it. It was better to think of the moment when they would pull Charlie into their arms again. And this moment would be soon, hopefully.

"Don, Alan."

Both men looked up and saw Megan running towards them.

"I've heard it from Aaron. How is Charlie?", she asked out of breath and looked from Don to Alan and back. Actually she had come to talk to Larry about Jocelyn's 'wish' but when she had heard that Charlie had been shot she had come to Don and his dad immediately. Maybe she could help them somehow.

"He's... still in surgery. What are you doing here? Didn't you want to question this Jocelyn?", Don first explained his brother's situation and then asked in confusion.

Of course he was glad that Megan was there and that she was worried about Charlie as much as they were but since Jocelyn was the last person alive knowing who the client was and if there were more assassins, Don had preferred his partner to be at the FBI.

Megan glanced at Alan and decided that he could hear her words too. So she told him about the talk with Joss and her wish to talk with Larry. Don thought about the fact that he had already failed protecting Charlie and said: "There's no way this woman is talking to Larry, that's too dangerous."

Megan nodded. That was her opinion too. On the other hand it was the only way to get the information.

"But - sorry for interrupting - Larry would be protected by agents, right?", Alan asked.

"Yes, of course. But the mental stress alone could be dangerous.", Megan explained her concerns. She was just worried about what would happen when Larry and Joss met again.

"But it is the only way to protect Charlie and Larry, isn't it? You could at least ask Larry."

Of course Alan didn't want that Larry was hurt again - neither mental nor physical - but in his opinion his friend should at least decide it himself. And maybe it was the only way to get Charlie and Larry out of danger. Don and Megan exchanged a glance. Alan was right. Larry had to make the decision. So Megan went to see her boyfriend.

* * *

Larry lay in his bed, attached to the cables again which had been torn out because of his fall, and stared at the ceiling. The doctor had told him that he should never do something like that again if his health was important to him. Some time ago Alan had been there to tell him that Charlie was in surgery. Then he had left to wait in front of the surgery area with Don.

Larry was afraid. Afraid that after Amita he could also lose his best friend. That couldn't happen. Everything shouldn't have happened. None of them should have been attacked in the first place. Larry tried to digest it all as hard as he could but it didn't work. He just didn't understand how it had come to this.

A knock at the door attracted his attention.

"Yes?", he called out and when the door opened and Megan came in he would have loved to cry. To see the woman he loved so much relieved him a lot."Megan...", he started but didn't know how to continue. The agent closed the door behind her and sat down next to his bed, took his hand in her own.

"How are you, Larry?", were Megan's first words and Larry sighed.

"As well as can be expected if you look at my injuries. I'm more worried about Charles.", he admitted and Megan looked at him worriedly. She had already assumed that his best friend getting shot concerned Larry a lot.

"I'm sure that he'll be fine.", Megan assured him with a soft smile but the smile vanished when she thought about the reason why she had come.

"Listen, Larry. I have to talk with you about something.", she said and then she told Larry about the talk with Joss. With every sentence Larry's worry grew and when he realized what Megan was trying to say he was not sure what to reply. Jocelyn would give them the information that would protect Charlie and him from some protection program but he had to talk to her. With the woman whose actions had brought him here. He swallowed thinking about it. Was the information worth the cost?

"I... I will do it. If Charles and I won't have to go to a safe house then... Yes, I will do it."

Larry was not sure if he had made the right decision but when he thought about Charlie being separated from his family because of a protection program he knew that it was right.

Megan didn't know how to react. Larry had said that he would talk to Joss. The one thing she didn't want to happen would happen now. But she couldn't change it. Joss would be brought to the hospital and talk to Larry.


	27. Chapter 27

Assassins Chapter 27

When the door opened and the doctor that had operated Charlie came out Alan thought that he couldn't breathe for a second. What would the man say? Don and Alan stood up and looked at the doctor worriedly. But he looked really relieved.

"How is my son?", Alan asked, his voice shaking. It was the second time he asked this question. Hopefully this wouldn't happen more often. The daily concern about Don was enough.

"It was a complicated surgery but we did it. Professor Eppes' lung had been injured but we were able to help him. He will be brought to ICU now and you can soon visit him."

Overcome with relief Alan had to sit down again. Charlie would get better. Now the FBI just had to find the client and the other perpetrators - if there were others - and it would be over. The question was if that would happen.

Don was relieved too when he heard that his brother would survive. He had failed but the doctors had done everything right. Still, Don was worried. What if someone would try to kill Charlie again? No... Don would never let something like this happen again. He would have as many agents as possible, including him, around Charlie to protect him. No one could ever hurt his little brother again. They just had to get Jocelyn's information now and then everything would be fine. And when Megan told him that Larry would talk to Joss it all seemed to be perfect. Hopefully the talk would go well.1

* * *

Larry tried to stay calm when he waited for Joss to come. He didn't know how he would react when he saw her. Just a day ago everything had been normal. Joss had been a new colleague, friendly and interested in science. And now? Now Larry knew that she was a psychotic assassin. He still couldn't believe it. When the door opened Larry thought that it was Jocelyn already but he glad that it was Don.

"Larry, how are you?" The agent didn't seem as tensed as before. Did that mean that Charlie was okay?

"I'm fine. But what about Charles?", Larry asked straight and Don was able to calm him. He explained what the doctor had told them and said that Alan was with Charlie right now. Larry nodded understanding. A huge stone fell from his heart but he couldn't be relieved, just not yet. First he had to talk to Joss.

"Listen, Larry. When you talk to Jocelyn a few agents will be there. Nothing can happen to you, okay? So don't worry."

That was easy said. But Larry had no time to think about it because the door opened and a handcuffed Joss was brought in by David and Colby. Megan was there too. When Joss wanted to walk on Colby held her back. He wouldn't let her near Larry.

"Larry, nice to see you. You decided to talk with me.", Joss started, happy with Larry's decision and the professor wanted to reply something but he was to scared.

"W- what do you want, Jocelyn?", were the only words he managed to say and Joss chuckled softly.

"There is one question left that I wanted to ask you."

Larry wanted to end this talk as fast as possible so he asked: "And what would that be?"

Joss' expression turned serious. Why didn't Larry want to talk to her the way they had talked the day before? She didn't understand.

"Would you have loved me if you hadn't met her?"

Larry swallowed. He knew exactly who Jocelyn was talking about and he gave that person a small glance. He thought about it. Normally he would have said no after all the things Joss had done to him... But he didn't know if that answer would satisfy her. Larry opened his mouth and closed it again. The following words could decide everything.

"I... I don't think so, Jocelyn. I'm sorry but I think that I wouldn't have loved you."

Larry preferred to be honest than lying to Joss. No one should get a lie as answer to this question... not even a crazy psychopath who had tried to kill him. Joss looked sad. But she just nodded slowly and turned to face Don. She told him the name of the client and said that it had been just the three of them. Finn was dead already and Daniel had driven away. Don knew that Daniel was dead too but he didn't tell her. Who knew how the woman would react to it?

"Well then... Goodbye, Larry.", Joss said one last time before they brought her away. It was over, for her too.

Everyone sighed in relief. Don immediately called the FBI and made sure that the client would be questioned and that he would never make contact to others outside of the prison again. It was done. And that meant that Amita could return.

* * *

Alan held his son's hand and just looked at him sleeping peacefully. Maybe he was dreaming about his mother. It was often like that when Charlie didn't feel well. Then he saw Margaret in his dreams and it made him feel better; Alan knew it. To him it seemed like his wife was trying to comfort the family even now and he was happy about it. She never had vanished completely and was still with them.

Slowly Charlie opened his eyes and looked into his father's face.

"Dad?", he quietly asked and rubbed his eyes. Where was he? That was a different hospital room.

"Everything's alright, son. You're in ICU but you'll be fine.", Alan assured Charlie and he remembered being shot at before he had lost consciousness.

The door opened and Don entered. Alan and Charlie looked at him and when Don saw that his baby brother was awake he stood next to his bed in an instance.

"Charlie, you're awake? How are you feeling?"

Don seemed really worried and hoped that Charlie wasn't feeling too bad. The professor said that he felt quite good. Probably the painkillers were doing their job.

"Charlie... It's over. We have caught all of the assassins and their client too. You are safe now."

These were great news and Charlie was happy about it but he thought of Amita. They didn't save her. Why couldn't the assassins have been caught earlier?

"That's... great. But I wish... that Amita was still here.", Charlie mumbled and Don knew that it was time to tell the truth.

"I... have to admit something, Charlie. It's... about Amita.", Don carefully began to explain what he wanted to say and Charlie looked at him with huge eyes. What was with Amita?

"She's... still alive. I have faked her death so that the assassins wouldn't search for her."

Shocked, Charlie stared at his brother. What had he said? Amita was alive? And Don hadn't told him?

"But... Why didn't you tell me? I- I would have kept it secret."

Flabbergasted, Charlie didn't know how to react. Anger about Don hiding the truth from him, relieve about Amita being okay... The feelings mixed up but in the end anger was stronger.

"Charlie... I just wanted to protect yo-", Don started but Charlie interrupted him: "Get out."

"What?", Don asked confused. Did his brother just say what he had heard?

"Get out!", Charlie yelled and pointed his finger at the door. Shocked, Don looked from Charlie to the door. His brother told him to get out of the room? What was going on? For a moment everything had been fine and now there was this fight. How would it all end?


	28. Epilogue

Assassins Epilogue

3 weeks later

Amita and Charlie sat in Charlie's office together. They talked and laughed, just like a real couple. Charlie had been so happy when he had held Amita in his arms again and he had told her all the things he thought he never would tell her. He had told her how much he loved her and that he would like to be her official boyfriend. And Amita had replied that she felt the same way. Finally the two of them were boyfriend and girlfriend. And the perpetrators had been caught. Joss would be in jail for a long time and there she was in therapy and the client was under strict observation so that he could never hire assassins again. Everything was fine again.

When Larry came in to tell them that the lesson started soon Amita and Charlie didn't even realize it and Larry didn't blame them. The two of them were in love and had nearly lost each other. It was normal that they wanted to spend all the time they got together. Larry had been shocked too when he had heard that Don had faked Amita's death. How could Don have done that? On the one hand, Larry understood that Don had been trying to protect them but on the other hand he asked himself why the agent hadn't told Charlie. Charlie was good at keeping secrets... compared to Larry. Sometimes he said things that were supposed to be secret. But luckily Don and Charlie had made it up again. Don had apologized and admitted that his behaviour had been wrong and Charlie had forgiven him. This was the way things work between siblings. They fought and made up again. And it was good like that. Because the brothers Eppes were a team - even tough Charlie would probably not consult for a while. He would never again endanger the life of his friends or his own. The three professors would need some time to get over the things that had happened. But they all had people who were there for them. Nobody was alone. Because they were a family.

 _A/N: Soo... That's it. Thank you all for reading this story, for following and reviewing. Thanks to my Beta Mademoiselle Snowflake again (She's awesome!)_

 _I hope that you enjoyed the story!_


End file.
